Digiball Z TURBO: The Virus, Majjinmon
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: After DBZ4, the FINAL in the Z series, but not the whole thing: Majinmon, an evil Virus Digimon that has the power to shrink down and kill people from within. The Digi Force must now face a new foe, with drastic consequences if they lose.
1. Intro

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Man… making these DBZ fics is getting way harder for me now they've come such a long way, but here we go again.**_

_**I think I'll use Power Rangers Turbo for an into this time… but I don't own it.**_

**INTRO**

_The Digi Force…_

_The most powerful fighting team in the history of the human world and the Digital world; Six young adults empowered with great gifts and magical qualities of the armor Digi-eggs they had found… and their partners, six super Digimon each granted with the abilities to Spirit Digivolve to levels far beyond any Mega… _

_When evil and crime shows its face… these brave heroes rush into action, ready for anything!_

…

Over a-hundred, invaders were tracking through the Digital world again, and they and their Digimon really looking to cause nothing but trouble.

Dumping toxic-waste in meadows. Burning up the forests. Polluting the clear waters… "Hold it right there!" called a voice from behind.

The men and their Digimon all turned to see six young adults; four boys dressed in armor that they saw on a show, "Er… Dragon-ball… somethin'" and two young ladies wearing armor suits that resembled Sailor-Scout uniforms. All six of them wore green some sort of green eye-patch over one eye…

There were also six strange Digimon they had never seen before. "Who are you guys…?" the ring-leader asked.

The spiky brown-haired leader of the team flicked his fingers across his cheek, "Friends call us by our names… you can call us, the heroes!" he said, then he whipped out a police badge, "You are hereby under arrest, by order of us… _The Digi-Force!"_

The Ring leader wasn't going to stand for this. He and his gang had been at large for far too long to let a bunch of, freaks get him now, "GRR… GET'EM BOYS!"

All his followers and their Digimon rushed in ready to fight. "Go, Digi-Force…!" the heroes' leader shouted, and all twelve of them rushed in to battle.

_**(Intro theme plays)**_

_Goo-ooo… GO!  
__Digiball Z Turbo, Go!  
__Digiball Z Turbo, Go!  
__Digiball Z Turbo, Goo-ooo…!  
__Oooh-a-ohhh-a-oooh-a-ohhh-a OHH…!_

…

The heroes were… TK! With his powers of Yamcha, and Krillin, and his partner, _Thormon; _a thunder god Digimon…

They both made a fierce and unstoppable team.

"_**WOLF-FANG-FIST…!"**_

BAM! TK knocked out several of the men at once.

"_**THUNDER-BOLTS…!"**_ Thormon cried as two large lighting bolts appeared in his hands. He tossed them at three of the huge Digimon really hurting them badly.

…

_Mighty heroes roar!  
__Turbo charged for more!  
__Fly high off the floor!  
__Go…!_

…

Kari… with the _powers_ of Choutzu. She may have appeared to be a weak girl, but with her super powers, and her friend, Princess-Angewomon by her side… such a belief was laid to rest.

"_**DODON-WAVE…!"**_ Kari screeched ash she blew up the ground causing more men to fall through it into a pit.

"_**TIARA-MAGIC…!"**_ Princess-Angewomon threw her tiara, which took the shape of an energy disk straight the enemies. POW! They were knocked down like bowling pins.

_Digiball Z Turbo, Go!  
__Digiball Z Turbo, Go!  
__Digiball Z Turbo…!_

…

Ken… once the evil Digimon Kaiser, now in possession of the powers of the namek Piccolo. His partner, and long time friend, _Hornetmon_ couldn't be prouder of him.

Ken and Hornetmon were surrounded by more of the wicked Digimon. "You don't scare me…" growled Ken. _**"DESTRUCTIVE-WAVE…!"**_

"That's the ticket Ken." added Hornetmon, _**"POISON STING…!"**_

Ken's fire-power and Hornetmon's poison… the Digimon surrendered, like the wimps they were.

…

_SHIFT… IN-TO… TURBO…_

_Target fixed on lock!  
__Evil they can walk!  
__Heroes say you rock!  
__Go…!_

…

Ken's girlfriend, Yolei…

Even without her powers of Andriod-18, she was still a large problem, with a tiny-temper to lose. Even her partner, Phoenixmon… wondered how should get so hot without being on fire like he was…

When the men tried to make sexist jokes about Yolei, boy did they get it good. Yolei punched, and kicked them eight ways in every spot on their body until they cried, "No more!"

Yolei growled with her fist clenched, "That was for calling me names."

Phoenixmon sweat dropped in amazement that his partner took out all those fighters using only her bare hands and feet, "Uh… yeah…" he muttered.

…

_Digiball Z Turbo, Go!  
__Digiball Z Turbo, Go!  
__Digiball Z Turbo, Goo-ooo…!  
__Oooh-a-ohhh-a-oooh-a-ohhh-a OHH…!_

…

Cody… still not quite as old or as tall as the others… but still, his powers of eleven year-old Gohan, and the ability to go Super-Sayian… not to mention with the ever powerful _Foremenmon _to aid him in battle…

"Aww… does the little kid think he can beat us." some of the men mocked at him. That's when Cody just ROARED, creating strong winds that knocked all the men off their feet. "I don't think… I know!" he snapped at them.

"Hey… you can't do that to our chums." The Digimon partners of the men growled, but that's when they got a taste of Foremenmon's, _**"JACK-HAMMER BLAST…!"**_

His Jack-hammer was not just for tearing up the roads… it also served as a power blaster. One that really hurt if it hit you. "YEE-HAH… road-kill anyone?"

…

_Go...!_

_Digiball Z Turbo, Go!  
__Digiball Z Turbo, Go!  
__Digiball Z Turbo…!_

…

As for Davis, no one who ever knew of his powers of Goku would just run for the hills in panic. Sadly, the men didn't know of that, and their Digimon didn't even know the awesome powers of his partner… Angel-Veemon…

The duo just stood there with their arms folded and their eyes snapped shut as the swarm of men and Digimon fired their guns, and attacks without mercy. "DIE PUNKS…!"

"WE GOT'CHA NOW…!"

When the dust had cleared form all those attacks, the men and their partners were given quite the surprised. All their attacks had indeed hit Davis, and Angel-Veemon… yet neither of them seemed to have even an ash on their bodies…

_Shift into high gear!  
__Turbo power's here!  
__Heroes with no fear!_

_Go…!_

…

The men and their Digimon then began punching and kicking at the duo trying to at least get them to flinch, but still Davis and Angel-Veemon refused to move. Finally, the crooks got tired from over exhaustion, and collapsed.

"Humph… pathetic!" Davis murmured.

_Digiball Z Turbo, Go!  
__Digiball Z Turbo, Go!  
__Digiball Z Turbo…!_

…

Once all the villains were bound and chained, they decided to leave and let the authorities of both worlds know where they were. The messes they made didn't do that much damage, thank goodness…

And so… the Digi-Force flew off; off to lie in wait for their next call to arms.

_Oooh-a-ohhh-a-oooh-a-ohhh-a… GO!  
__Digiball Z Turbo, Go!  
__Digiball Z Turbo, Go!  
__Digiball Z Turbo…GOOOOOO!_


	2. In a rut

**CHAPTER ONE**

The next day, the team was off duty from their police-work, and patrolling, and they were hanging out at a café that day for coffee, and doughnuts… Cody even got his first taste of real caffeine, and ordered a second cup.

"Easy, Cody… Don't get hooked on this stuff." Yolei said. "The last time I had a coffee rush… my parents almost put me in a ward."

The others held in small laughs as they all remember how funny she was; acting like a crazy cat lady. Rushing about and throwing sofa cushions at people.

As they all enjoyed their snacks, they couldn't help but notice that Davis seemed to be far away. He was just sitting there staring down into his coffee with his hand against his cheek. He didn't even touch one of the doughnuts on his paper-plate.

Veemon also seemed to be in the same sour mood.

"Uh… Davis…?" Ken asked, "Are you okay…?"

Davis still didn't move, and Veemon didn't move either. "Uh oh… sounds like a pair somebodys' are in need of a little kiss." Gatomon said.

Kari agreed, and they gently pecked their boyfriends on the cheek passionately. Everyone was most surprised, "Amazing… a peck on the cheek at they don't even move." said Patamon.

"It would appear that something is troubling them…" added Hawkmon. Everyone gazed at him with the sarcastic expression, _"You think…?"_

That's when Yolei decided to try a little trick of hers "It never fails…" she picked up two sugar cubes, and pitched them at Davis and Veemon's heads. "Hey…" Davis groaned.

"What was that for…?" added Veemon.

"What do you think…?" TK said, "You two haven't smiled since we nailed those men the other day. What's the matter?"

Davis and Veemon sighed, and complained about yesterday's fight, and the other criminals they had all rounded up. "We've been to all those fights and we didn't even have to do anything." Davis said.

Both he and Veemon were so incredibly powerful on the team, that no or days they barley had to raise a finger or anything to beat the bad guys. "What are you guys sayin'?" asked Armadillamon, "You're acting like your all plumb bored."

But actually, he was right on the nose, and the others felt they could understand that. Davis and Veemon were their strongest fighters and it would only make sense that they would begin to feel bored and unchallenged.

Fighting off criminals wasn't exactly as challenging as the ways they would used to fight super powerful Digimon villains; like _Cell-Myotismon_… _The Band of Seven_… even the evil alien, _Friezamon_…

But it had been almost a year now and no villains that powerful had shown up, which of course was a good thing meaning the world wouldn't be at risk. Still… Davis and Veemon were where they were now. Bored, unchallenged, and not seeing much to gain for it all, even their government fees weren't enough to satisfy them.

…

Later on, everyone lay at home in bed wonder what to do for Davis and Veemon. They all knew too well that training and sparring with them wouldn't help. Even all of them put together was no match for Davis and Veemon.

Cody was still just learning how to master his Super-Sayian 2 skills, and even that wouldn't be enough.

How could you help two skilled fighters find the challenge they were looking for, when all challenges that were out there were too tame and easy for their tastes?

As Cody drifted off to sleep, he began to have dreams of the old days before he was granted his super-powers, or even went to the digital world for the first time. He was just a stuck-up stubborn little boy who used to push himself too hard in his Grandfather's kendo classes.

Even when it came to _tournaments_, Cody managed to make it pretty far, but only because his opponents weren't as skilled as he was. That's when the real challengers began to step up, and Cody had his fair share of defeat.

"_Remember my boy…"_ his Grandfather would always say, "A tournament_ is used to test one's skills… but it can also lead to you finding the challenges of a lifetime. Learn to brush up on your skills… and try more prune juice of course."_

…

Cody snapped awake. "That's it. It's perfect!" he cried. "PERFECT…!"

"Yeah… perfectly annoying for someone's who trying to catch some Z's" groaned Armadillamon. "Good night!"

Cody held his fingers to his mouth, "Oops…"

…

The next day he presented his idea to Izzy and the others…

He told him about Davis and Veemon feeling down in the dumps, and how this idea was made to cheer them up. There was word of a special program in Japan that was sponsoring a world martial arts tournament, not just for people, but Digimon as well.

He thought maybe if they all entered, maybe Davis and Veemon would find the challenges they were looking for, and it was perfectly safe for the human fighters, for the rules stated that humans could only face humans in one ring, while Digimon could only face others in another ring. "You guys entering the world's martial arts tournament isn't a bad idea at all." he said, "But don't you think that you guys are a little over qualified?"

"He's got a point Cody…" Kari said, "If I know Davis and Veemon, they can tear through all those challengers without much effort, just like the rest of us."

Cody knew all that, "But that's part of my idea…" he went it over with the others that perhaps there was some way that they could fight in the Digimon ring, despite the rules and all.

"Uh… I'm not sure they'd allow _that _Cody." Izzy said. "These people go to extreme lengths to insure that people can't fight with the Digimon… unless they pass the _entry tests."_

That's when everyone began to catch on. The entry tests were a series of skill tryouts to see if a Digimon was strong enough to qualify just for the elimination rounds.

One by one, everyone went over the things one would need to have just to be accepted for the tests. Someone strong… fast… tricky… and most importantly, powerful… that was them, and Davis and Veemon all over.

"Uh-huuuuh…" they all said with cheeky expressions. It was decided, they were going to enter, but strangely when they told Davis the news…

"No!" he snapped, "No… no… and again no! Out of the question…!"

The others were most shocked. "But Davis… why…?" Ken asked, "We thought you wanted to get out of this dry-spell."

"Well I do…" Davis said, "But not like _this_…"

Everyone then remembered Davis' oath to his powers. He wished for them that he would use them only to do well in the world, and avenge the death of his father who couldn't be wished back with the eight Digiballs…

This meant, he wouldn't use his powers for silly reasons, "And this tournament is no acceptation!"

"Uh, Davish…" Veemon said, "Actually… as much as I want to agree with you, I jusht can't."

Davis looked down at the little blue monster, "Veemon…"

He went on to explain how he knew what Davis meant by sticking to his rules, but right now, "Look at ush… thish is no dry-shpell… we're falling into a rut."

Davis looked at himself in the mirror, and gazed upon that sour looking man who stared back at him. He began to feel convinced; maybe the tournament would do him some good.

"Davis… please." Kari said giving him her sad puppy-dog eyes, and that was one trick that still never failed. "Oh, alright… for you Kari… I'm in…" he said. His girlfriend smiled, and hugged him, "But why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this."


	3. Off to the Tournament

**CHAPTER TWO**

Preparations for the upcoming tournament began. Applications were sent just before the deadline, and so all that remained was our heroes to train and ready themselves for anything.

Tai and the others all heard of this tournament and thought they'd all go to watch. They all didn't miss it for a-million dollars each.

Finally, the day of the tournament arrived. The Digi Force decided to go with the others on a normal subway to the place where the tournament was being held, instead of just fly there and cause commotion.

"Whoa… this place is packed!" Patamon yelped when they had arrived. So many people, and so many different leveled Digimon; it was hard to tell who was there to watch the tournament, and who was there to actually participate in it and win the grand prize of _twenty-million yen._

The building itself was a huge stadium with a lathe fighters ring in the center. It was very much like the one Davis saw on Dragon-Ball Z.

It was also very surprising that a lot of strong Digimon would be competing too, and their prize would be twenty-million Digi-Dollars for the Digital-world.

It didn't seem to bother Davis and Veemon that much, "I can sense all their energies…" Davis said, "We haven't even signed in, and already I'm starting to feel disappointed."

"Oh, come on, Davis." Tai said, "At least you'll know that you'll win for sure. Just think of all that dough…"

"Tai… not helping…!" Sora said.

Indeed it wasn't. Although he thought the money would be nice, "I came here looking for a challenge, Tai. Not loads of cash for a walk in the park…" replied Davis.

Just then, an announcement was made… _"Will all entries in the tournament, please line up for the entry tests. Humans line up behind the blue line… Digimon take the red line."_

"That's us…" Yolei, "Guess it's time…"

The six Digimon leapt for joy, except Veemon who was still feeling a bit low, but he was ready "Okay… let'sh do thish!"

The Digi Force all nodded, and then grabbed their D3's.

All the Digimon Digivolved only to their next levels instead of _Sprit-Digivolving…_ They too didn't think it would be fair to their opponents to use their full powers and give their weaker forms some much needed training.

Tai and the others all decided to take their seats. "We'll be rooting for you guys all the way." Mat said. _He and Tai then winked cheekily at each other, as if they knew something special that the others didn't…_

"Good luck guys…" added Mimi.

"Right… like we actually need it…" Ex-Veemon muttered under his breath.

Angewomon elbowed her boyfriend slightly. "Try and cheer up will you?" she said to him.

Ex-Veemon sighed softly, "I'll try…"

…

The line up was extremely long and the tests themselves were quite simple…

As simple punching-machine would determine who would get to participate in the tournament's twenty-four positions. The twenty-four highest scores would be permitted in.

The first of the entries to take a shot was none other than the returning champion of Digimon, "Hey, look… it's _Omnimon."_ cried Ken.

The others all looked, and they could see that it was no ordinary Omnimon. "I'd recognize it anywhere." Yolei said, "That's _Tai and Matt's_ Omnimon."

The others gasped, and then they watched Omnimon punch the red cushion on the front of the machine with his Wargremon fist. The little box at the top of the machine began to calculate how strong the punch was; 237 points.

"Uh-huh…" The judge said as he checked off his list, "And our Champion Omnimon scores 237. A very good score, and difficult to match…."

The line moved on with many Digimon taking their shot at the punch-board. Some scored less than a-hundred points, but didn't let it discourage them. Others actually scored closer to two-hundred. Still… Omnimon held the strongest at 237.

Finally, Yolei was up, "Uh… hold it." the judge said, "The blue line is over there, Miss. You can't enter in the Digimon ring."

Some of the other Digimon in the line noticed the other humans standing before them. "These runts don't belong here!"

"Throw them out!"

Just then, one of the headmen of the tournament inspected the commotion. "Now, now… everyone please quiet down." he said, and then he tried to convince the humans to step out of the line. "No way…! We came here to try, and that's what we're going to do." Yolei protested.

The headman decided to make a deal. "If you can pass the punch-test… then I suppose I can let you in, but realize that we are not responsible if you get hurt."

"Whatever…" Yolei simply said, but all the others still in line continued to laugh at her and mocked her. "What'cha gonna do… give it a girly swing?"

Yolei simply raised her hand, and punched the cushion without much force. The machine calculated her results; 774.

"Seven-hundred Seventy-four?!" the judge cried in shock. A lot of the contests began to whimper, and some didn't believe their eyes. Even the headman couldn't understand it. "Try setting the machine to a tougher level." he whispered to the judge.

The machine was set to a tougher level, and Yolei was asked to try again. She did… and punched the machine without much effort again, and her results were… "Uh…aye…? Three-hundred and three…?"

All the other entries just stood where they were and gazed in shock as all the other humans took their turns.

TK went up… "Er… Two-hundred ninety-two?" said the Judge.

Kari's turn… "…Two-hundred eighty-six…?"

Ken… "… Three-hundred…?"

Cody… "Whaa…?! Four-hundred and ten…?!"

That was it… they couldn't take much more of this. Already five contents had out-bested Omnimon's score, and they were just mere humans. The judge and the headman tried to cheat some more by brining out the super-duper punch-machine; one so thick and solid that even a cannon-ball fired from a bazooka couldn't hurt it.

"All right… next contest please…" the judge called. That was Davis, and all he did was give a simple punch, and the machine was completely busted when to flew right back into the brick-walls. "How pathetic…!" Davis grumbled.

Nevertheless… he got in, and so did the others and their Digimon. That made twelve contestants… including Omnimon... only now, most of the contestants still in line began to cower and run for the hills already realizing they wouldn't stand a chance against these guys.

Still… a few others did try the machine, and that's when the others began to feel something strange. Three strange looking Digimon each with power-levels amazingly high made it through… yet the Digi force and their Digimon were starting to think some weird things about those guys.


	4. Trouble from go

**CHAPTER THREE**

Once all the contestants were determined, it was time for the matches to begin, and surprisingly, the rules to the tournament were the same as they were on Dragon Ball Z.

-There were no acceptations to who faced whom, despite size, power-lever, or species. Once the pair-ups were made, they were to stay that way.

-There only three ways to lose a match; Surrender… fall outside of the ring… or lose consciousness. _"Killing your opponent is strictly forbidden, and anyone who does so shall be immediately disqualified."_

-This was a martial arts tournament, meaning you supposed to depend on your own skills. All hand-held weapons were forbidden to be used during a match… unless of course those weapons were natural recurring parts of the body.

Sadly… this meant that Angemon had to leave his Angel-Staff out of the picture as it was a hand-held weapon. "At least I can still use my Hand of Faith."

…

The crowd was going wild as the host of the event marched out there to greet everyone. "Hello and welcome to the annual Martial-arts Tournament, of Digimon fighters." He called out, "We had quite a competition last year, and we hope to have a more exiting one this year, so without further ado… let the matches begin!"

Everyone cheered wildly with excitement. "The first challenge begins now… _Shogungekkoumon VS… Iori HIda."_

"Good luck Cody…" Yolei wished him.

"You go, boy…" added Anyklomon.

Cody nodded in thanks to al his friends as he left the rest-room and headed outside where many of the fans were shocked to see a young teenage boy, almost abnormally short for a kid his age, step into the ring.

Followed by a gigantic Shogungekkoumon, who was obviously not the one he knew from the Gekkou village as he was being quite rude. "Wha-- Hey… where's my opponent?" he asked gruffly.

"Down here…!" Cody called up.

Shogungekkoumon looked down at the small human looking up at him. "You have got to be kidding me…!" he chuckled, "You're my opponent? I could eat you for an afternoon snack on a cracker."

"_That's just what you think big-boy!"_ Cody thought sneakily to himself.

The match was on, and Shogungekkoumon charged right for Cody. He jumped up high ready to crash down upon him, "Pancake-Time…!" but before he came down at the last second, Cody zipped right behind him. "Huh…? Where'd he go?"

"Right here…" Cody answered from behind before getting WHACKED in the back hard by Cody's feet. "BLAH…!! AA-AA--oooh!" The huge Digimon toppled over like a tree falling in the woods…

SPLAT…!! The crash caused a small Earthquake, but the crowd was too surprised by Cody actually doing that to such a huge Digimon, but Tai and company were cheering him on all the way.

Shogungekkoumon got to his huge feet, and tried to charge at Cody again, but the young boy with Saiyan powers skidded right underneath the giant, and lifted him up in air, juggling him with his feet.

"Hey… what's the-- whoo-whoaaaaa…!"

The crowd's eyes nearly leapt out from their eyes at what was happening, and before they knew it, Cody had tossed Shogungekkoumon out of the ring, and was declared the winner of the first match… much to even the host's amazement.

Cody went back to the rest room where the others gave him their congratulations, and among them was Tai and Matt's Omnimon. _"For a little guy… you sure pack quite a punch."_ he said.

Cody smiled, and when the others asked what Omnimon was doing in the tournament, he explained that Tai and Matt had been entering them in the tournament for a while now. It helped them get back into the fighting ring, and help them still feel strong even though they weren't like the others with super powers.

"_Whoops… I'm on next… gotta go."_

The others wished him luck, but little did they know how much he would actually need it, because his opponent was one of the three strange Digimon the others had been worrying about…. The ones with the high power levels…

"_Who are you supposed to be…?" _Omnimon asked.

The large pink, demon Digimon smirked wickedly. "The name's Daburamon…" he said, "And I'll only tell you this much… I'm not here to win any prize..."

Davis… who was looking straight at Daburamon sensed some nasty things about that guy.

The bell sounded, and the match was on. Omnimon lunged at Daburamon, "Go get him…!" called Matt, "Kick his can!" added Tai.

Omnimon roared loudly as he aimed a powerful punch at Daburamon, but Daburamon simply blocked it with just one little finger. _"Huh…?"_

The crowd and the contestants back in the rest room gasped in shock, while Daburamon simply sniggered, "Hmm, mm, mm… surprised? Did you think you were only one to possess strong abilities?"

He then suddenly grabbed onto Omnimon's fist hard, and suddenly, Omnimon began to feel weak. "Hey…!" Matt called, "What does think he's doing…?"

Kari gasped, "Guys, you feel that…?" she asked.

The others nodded, "Omnimon's energy is being drained!" cried TK.

Sadly, there was nothing anyone could do to stop them, because the match was still on, and no one was permitted to enter the ring. Finally, Omnimon was brought to his knees. He was weak, but not beaten yet. _"Ugh… who… what are you?"_ he asked.

"Hmm, mm, mm… wouldn't you like to know…?" Daburamon sniggered, and that's when he gave Omnimon a huge KAPOW with his fist sending towards the edge of the ring. _"That's it… no more Mr. Nice-mon… __**TRANCENDENT-SWORD!"**_

Since it was not a hand-held weapon, but really attached to hi body, Omnimon was permitted to use it, but when he charged at Daburamon…

"_**DARKNESS BLADE!"**_

CLANG!

He had whipped out a weapon of his own, and blocked the sword from hitting him. The crowd booed and hissed, and the referees notice that it was a hand-held weapon. "Daburamon… you are hereby disqualified!" the host shouted.

Daburamon scowled gruffly, but he didn't seem to mind as much. "Already I have gathered part of what I came for. Now let's see my followers get the rest." he hissed.

Omnimon was most confused, but nevertheless he was declared the winner by default, yet he didn't really feel much like jumping for joy as something about that Digimon had him rattled.

As Daubramon passed by the others in the rest room the others felt the same thing. Who was that Digimon… and what was it that he and his colleagues after?

Just then, the next round was about to start, _"Takeru Takashi… VS… Spopomon… Are you ready…?"_

TK smirked with confidence as he stepped out onto the ring, and that's when one of the other strange Digimon stepped out onto the ring. Spopomon was a tall… and considerable large Digimon. Just his smallest muscles alone were no smaller than the size of basket balls.

"_Who is this guy…?"_ TK wondered as he sensed his power levels, _"Whoever he is, he sure seems tough… but how tough?"_

Spopomon looked down at TK, but didn't say a word at all.

"You can beat him TK…" Matt called from the crowds.

"Go TK…" added Sora.

The host raised his hand and shouted, "Begin the match!"

TK charged right for Spopmon, "Here I come…!" he thundered as he readied his fists. "HAAAA…YAH!"

BOOM!

Spopomon finally raised his fists to block TK, much to his surprise. "For a human, you posses great amounts of power." he finally said.

TK looked confused for a moment, but then tried to punch again only to have Spopomon block him again, and again… TK went wild throwing punches and kicks, but not a single of them landed as Spopomon was able to block every single one of them.

Worse than that, he even managed to grab both of TK's arms with just one of his own huge fists, and hold him up off the ground. "I hate to tell you this, human… but you seem to be all tied up while I still have another free arm."

"Ah…!"

BAM! TK got it right in the face sending him soaring, and thumbing straight for the crowds. A lot of the people quickly ducked or moved out of the way thinking the match was over already, but to their surprise TK stopped himself in midair, and flew back towards the ring, "I'm not out of this yet. Not by a long shot." he said.

"Way to go, TK…" Angemon cheered from the rest room.

"Yeah… give it to him…" added Kari.

Spopomon smiled wickedly, "Isn't that nice… you have yourself there a gaggle of cheerleaders."

TK clenched his fists, "I'm warning you… don't toy with me, or you'll regret it just like everyone else did before you."

Spopmon sniggered, "Yes… excellent. You're power is rising. Very interesting." He said, "I wish to see more of your super-skills. Won't you show me them?"

TK was officially out of the loop here, but curious to figure out what Spopomon would gain form all this, he began to power up and his body began as the air around him began to flare.

"Yes…" Spopmon cried with glee, "Simply amazing…"

TK still didn't understand, "Oh yeah… well lets see if you find this amazing…" he said as he moved into one of his battle poses. Then he started to rush along the ring, _**"WOLF-FANG-FIST…!"**_

He thrusted his hands right into Spopmon's gut, "Mmm… OOOAAHH!" Spopomon went skidding across the ring. "Heh, heh, heh… excellent." he muttered softly…

Davis suddenly began to sense something surrounding Spopomon, and used his scouter that he had brought along to try and scan it. "What do you see Davis…?" Ex-Veemon asked.

Davis wasn't sure, but, "This can't be right…" he said, "All the energy from TK's fist attack is being absorbed into something strange on Spopomon's belt…"

The other guys put on their scouters, and could see it all to.

TK used his _Kamehameha-wave_… and even his _Spirit-Ball_ attack, but Spopomon absorbed the energies from all of them with every hit he took.

Suddenly, they all heard someone snickering behind them. A Digimon who resembled Spopomon, only smaller walked up towards them. "You all seem curious as to what my partner is up to…"

The others all looked at him with strange expressions on their faces. "Who are you?" Ex-Veemon asked, "And what do you and Spopomon want?" added Angewomon

The Digimon sniggered, and introduced him self as Spopmon's younger brother, _Yamumon,_ and as for why they and Daburamon were gathering energy, "Can you all keep a secret…? Well, so can I...! Ha, haa, ah, ah, ah…"

The others sweat dropped in utter disgust, but nevertheless they already began to feel that there was more to this tournament than what met the eyes.

…

While out on the ring, TK and Spopomon were growing weary. TK had launched a lot of his energy, and Spopomon took so many of hits just to absorb the power, but still neither one of them was ready to fall over. "Man… this guy's a rock!" growled TK.

That's when Spopomon smiled wickedly through his panting. "You have served my objective well, human." he said to TK. "Now I must take my leave…" and to everyone's greatest shock he purposely leapt out of the ring, and TK was declared the winner of the third match.

"Did you guys see that…" Izzy asked.

The others all nodded, "It doesn't make any sense…" added Joe, "Why would he just throw the match like that."

TK just stood there in the ring still puzzled by his victory results. He too was now starting to feel like the others did, "What's going on here?"

_**Author's notes:**_

_**You may have noticed that I put the Dabura, Yamu, and Spopovich characters WAY OOC. Well I did it for a reason…**_

_**That was DRAGON BALL Z… but this is DIGIBALL Z… my way, my rules.**_

_**I actually have different plans for them, much different than the way they acted before. You're all in for quite a shock… heh, heh, heh. **_


	5. Weak yet persistant

**CHAPTER FOUR**

So far, three tournament rounds had been completed, and the next few rounds when by quickly. Angewomon and Angemon managed to win their fights without much effort, only because their opponents were whimpy Digimon. Even though they were all Megas, they were no match for the super powers the Digi-Force Digimon had.

However, during each battle the other three strange Digimon. Daburamon, Spopomon, and Yamumon were just sitting in the rest room and snickering every moment or so as they seemed to be gathering more and more energy all the time…

Sadly, none of the others knew just what they were up to. Every time they asked, they got no answer. Still, the tournament proceeded, and all though it was anticipated to happen, but some of the friends had to end up battling one another.

Ankylomon lost to Stingtmon… but then Stingmon got crushed by Angewomon. Omnimon managed to beat Angewomon, despite her powers against him, and Omnimon lost to Ex-Veemon for his power was actually greater, though the crowds couldn't figure out how and why.

As for the humans; Kari lost to TK, who lost to Yolei, who lost to Davis, and still Davis wasn't starting to feel any more challenged. This made Yolei feel a little insulted. "Are you calling me weak?" she snapped.

"Of course not, for a girl who acts like an Android…what a _heavy weight_ champ." answered Davis, but then he found himself running for dear life from a raging Yolei. "Oh… Now he's calling me fat!"

The others knew they had to break up the fight, but it was just to entertaining to resist watching. Still… fifteen contestants out of the twenty-four had been eliminated leaving only nine battles or so left.

Ken's match was up next. _"And now… the 11__th__ match begins. Ken Ichijouchi… VS… Yamumon! Are you ready…?"_

Yolei pecked her boyfriend on the cheek to wish him luck, and Hornetmon gave him a high-five as he walked out of the rest room right towards the ring.

Yamumon was already there waiting for him. He Dabura, and Spopomon all seemed t be sharing the same wicked grin. "You…" Yamumon said to Ken. "You posses amazing powers too, formerly evil now clouded by good? Yes… You'll provide us with the lasts of what we need."

Ken just huffed and put up his dukes. "Listen… I don't know what your angle is, but just know this… I'm going to kick you clean out of this ring."

Yamumon simply snickered, as he posed himself ready to attack, and the match began. Ken lunged straight for Yamumon but he quickly dodged and zipped to another area of the ring.

Ken quickly turned round to go for him again only to repeat the same thing over again. Charge, dodge, miss, and turn.

Even when that rotation finally came to a stop, Ken and Yamumon were then engaged in a dragon-rush; their fists and feet flying all over at such speed, parrying the opponent's attacks out of the way. So far… he and Ken seemed to be equally fit as neither one of them could seem to land a hit, or even get an opening.

"Whoa… just look at that guy go…" cried Hornetmon.

"He's moving a lot faster than Spopomon did when I fought him." TK said.

The others began to figure that even though the two looked alike, it seemed that Spopomon was more on the power-side of their force, while Yamumon was the speedy type…

The way he was able to dodge Ken coming at him, and the way he was able to keep up with him in that Dragon-Rush… "These guys are really starting to make my brain hurt." said Davis.

Still, as the battle continued, Yamumon, like his other comrades, was gathering energy from the force of his opponent, but still they didn't know why.

Ken however wasn't willing to give up, so he had an idea. _"Maybe he's fast, but is he that smart."_

Before Yamumon knew it, his punches were starting to go right through Ken's body, as if he was made of the ordinary air around him. "Ah…? What's this?"

"_**DESTRUCTIVE-WAVE…!"**_

KAPOW! Yamumon was hit hard from behind, and knocked off his feet. _"I just love the After-Image trick."_

Yamumon got to his feet slowly, _"I still haven't enough energy… I must continue for a little longer."_ he thought to himself, and the battle resumed.

Yamumon engaged another Dragon-Rush with Ken, only this time, using his energy up in that last attack Ken was feeling a little light, Ken was barely able to keep up this time and got hit… a lot!

Even go SMASHED hard right across the ring and almost fell out!

Yolei and Hornetmon were barley able to keep on watching form the rest-room.

The crowd was going wild with all tension and excitement in this intense match. Some even started taking last minute bets with each other for who would win. _"My money's on that dark-harried dude."_

After many more speed moves, power-blasts and dodging… Both Ken and Yamumon looked ready to drop. Ken shakily raised his hand, "Got to… win… match!" he groaned as he tried to power up fro one final attack, but he collapsed right along with Yamumon in the center of the ring.

"No, Ken…!" cried Yolei.

"Yamumon…! Get on your feet!" Daburamon yelled.

Neither of the two fighters moved, and the host did the count, and they still didn't move even at "Ten…" and it was declared a double knock-out. The crowd booed and roared in disgust… but that was mostly because the gamblers lost their bets both ways.

Just then, Spopomon and Daburamon entered the ring. "Hey… you two can't come out here." The host growled, Daburamon shot a small blast of energy that grazed the man's shoulder, and the shot did however make it to the back wall and blow half of it to smithereens scarring the crowds. "Be silent, human!" he snarled, "This does not concern you…"

Spopomon nodded, and then went over to pick up his fallen brother. He was also happy to see that Yamumon's energy-gauge on his belt was at maximum capacity. "We have what we came for… now we shall leave?" he asked.

Daburamon nodded, "We shall. Come, we have little time." He said and he took off into the air followed by Spopomon who carried his unconscious brother on his back and over his shoulder.

"Hey, wait a minute… where do you think you're going?" the host called, but the three Digimon were already far away from the stadium.

The others saw them leave from the rest room, "I say we follow them…" Davis said, "We've got to find out what they want with all that energy."

The others agreed, except Yolei, and Hornetmon who preferred to stay behind until Ken was okay. "Well… if you're staying… I guess I will too." said Aquilamon.

Kari and Angewomon decided to stay too in case they would need extra protection. "Okay then…" Davis said, "We'll go."

The others nodded, and bid goodbye to their friends and special ones. Angewomon hugged Ex-Veemon, "You be careful out there…" she said to her boyfriend.

Kari said to Davis the same thing, "Don't worry… we'll be okay." Davis said, "Let's go guys."

TK and Cody nodded at each other, and DNA-Digivolved Anyklomon and Angemon to Shakkoumon n so as he could fly with the rest of them, and they were off…

…

Daburamon and his men had just shot out of range from the stadium, when suddenly Daburamon could feel strong energies, and power following them. "Stop right here…" he told Spopomon, "It seems we have little persistent ones on our tail."

The boys finally caught up to the Digimon. "All right pal… end of the line for you." Davis snapped. "Where do you think you're all going… and with all that energy?" added Ex-Veemon.

Daburamon laughed wickedly, "You wish to know the truth?" he chuckled, "Well I'm sorry to say this, but it does not concern you… any of you for that matter."

TK snuffed, "You think so…" he snapped, "You've been absorbing our energies for some reason, and we want to know why… even if we have to beat it out of you every step of the way."

"Oh… you wish to do battle?" Daburamon mocked him, "Well… I commend you all for your efforts, but do you really think you can defeat me. Seeing as how we are no longer under the restriction of the martial arts tournament rules, using my full power should be quite the treat."

"_That's enough!" _Shakkoumon snapped_ "We'll learn the truth one way or the other… but if you want a fight… YOU GOT IT!"_

"YEAH…!" the others all agreed.

"Hmm, mm, mm… it's your choice, not mine." Daburamon mocked, _**"DARKNESS SWORD…!"**_ He made his weapon appear, and lunged for the boys.

"SCATTER…!" cried Davis, and they all sprinted off in different directions as Daburamon rushed in. One by one they each tried to lunge for him, but As Daburamon had stated… _"We are no longer under the restriction of the martial arts tournament rules…"_ which meant he could be as merciless as he wanted to be.

ZAP… TK got slammed hard, right into Shakkoumon, sending them both down.

Cody tried firing multiple Ki-shots at once, but Daburamon just whirled his sword round and round like a windmill deflecting every shot.

"Okay… my turn!" shouted Ex-Veemon, _**"V-LASER!"**_ and his attack was strong enough to actually hit Daburamon full force and give him some damage. "Mmm! The force is strong within you…" he hissed, "But not strong enough… _**DARKNESS-SPEAR…!"**_

The others watched in shock as Daburamon created another dark weapon out of thin air just like that. "What's the matter...? Afraid to fight now are we?"

Cody and Davis gazed at each other, "You thinking what I'm thinking…?" Davis asked.

"Yeah…" said Cody, and they both powered up into their Super-Saiyan forms. "You're not the only one with tricks up your sleeve." replied Davis.

Daburmon was impressed, but not at all frightened.

The battle continued, and Davis and Cody had managed to damage Daburamon a little more, but strangely they both felt themselves starting to feel weak and lose power, and barley able to hold their Super-Saiyan forms up.

"What's going on…?" Davis snapped when his golden hair changed back to brown.

Cody thought it over, and realized that they were tired from battling in the tournament, and having some of their energies taken away. "We won't be able to hold up much longer like this." Ex-Veemon called…

"Hmm! Indeed you won't!" hissed Daburamon, "RRRAAAH… _**DARKNESS SWARM!"**_ and his weapons fired two huge dark balls straight at the boys which they weren't able to evade in time.

Davis and Cody got smashed, and then TK, Ex-Veemon… even Shakoumon, and he wasn't able to absorb energy that powerful! The boys weren't hurt too badly, but they were awfully weak, and their Digimon had changed back to their rookie levels.

"Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah… that was invigorating." Daburamon laughed as he put away his weapons. "Be warned small fools… if you ever come across our plans once more, I won't be as merciful as I was THIS TIME."

"Come Spopomon… we must be off."

Spopomon nodded, and flew off with his comrades out of sight.

The boys managed to get to their feet, and Davis was really looking pissed, "Man… I hate it when this happens." he growled, "And just when I was getting warmed up…"

The others looked in dismay at the fact it was obviously Davis' ego talking. "We better get back…" TK suggested, "The others need to know about this. We may even have to talk to Gennai too…"

The others agreed, and still having the energy to fly… off they went carrying their Digimon in their arms.

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Wow… only 4 chps and I'm already feeling bored…**_

_**I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but I can do it, and like I said to all of you DON'T jump to conclusions about Daburamon, Spopomon, and Yamumon… or about the other new characters you'll soon meet.**_

_**What they do in this fic will become clear soon enough…**_


	6. Fight for the truth

**CHAPTER FIVE**

With all the collateral damages done to the stadium, the tournament was ruined… but not canceled at least. The officials of the tournament agreed to make repairs to the stadium, but the semi-finals would have to take place a few months from that day.

Still… the others didn't seem to care much about that now. For one thing, the boys' injuries were being treated by Joe who always carried his super-spray like every doctor in-training should do.

It had a mild burn upon contact with the wounds "Yeow… what do you got in that stuff?" cried Armadillamon.

"Well what did you expect? It's a medic-spray, not cheap cologne." said Joe. "It's the best I can do for you guys right now."

Ken had also awakened at last, and was going to be just fine.

The boys were grateful hat their wounds would heal shortly being super-fighters and all, and their friends were okay, but still it upset them that they not only were beaten by the enemies, but they got away without them learning what they needed to know.

Izzy even sent the word to Young-Gennai about the three strange Digimon, "He says he's still looking it up…" he told the others, "But he said he still can't figure it out himself…"

The others all sighed in dismay. "So if even Gennai can't figure it out what are we going to do about it?" asked Gatomon.

Izzy typed through his laptop, "I think I have something…" he said.

He downloaded the program that could track the Z-Powers by ordinary radar. Two world-maps appeared on the screen; one being their world, and the other represented the Digital-world.

"There…" Izzy said, "These flashing dots represent where you guys are, and over here… these smaller moving dots represent the bits of energy those Digimon took."

Everyone got a good look at the map, "It looks like their heading for the rocky canyons." Patamon said, "What do you think they'd be wanting there?"

"I think there's only one way to find out…" Cody said, "I think we should go to the Digital world and try to follow them."

Some of the others agreed with his idea, even Davis approved, but the rest weren't too sure. "You saw these guys…?" Kari said, "I mean… they're Digimon we've never seen before, and they're pretty powerful too."

TK agreed with her, "and don't forget, they stole some of our energy-forces, and even Cody and Davis couldn't beat them at Super-Sayian."

Davis knew they were right there, but he also pointed out, "That was before… when we were weaker. Now that we're rested up, things should go smoother."

The others agreed with Davis. "Besides… we don't know what they really want with all that energy." Said Ken, "I say we look into it first and then take actions." Spoken like an experienced guy who had his share of being misjudged.

The others were convinced, and decided to head off. "We'll head to Gennai's and keep track of you guys from there." Tai said, "Be careful…"

"Tai… that's the sweetest thing I've heard you say in a long time." Kari teased him. Tai felt embarrassed, and then they all went through the Digital portal. As soon as they landed, Davis' team donned on their Z-suits and their scouters, "Digi force… Go!" he commanded and they all took off into the skies carrying their Digimon in their arms.

"There go some of the bravest souls in the world." Mimi sighed.

"Yeah… sure… anyone can be brave with super-powers like that." grumbled Matt.

...

While soaring across the Digital world, the other's followed the power-signals that their scouters picked up, and the Ki-energy they could sense themselves. "Are you sure we're heading in the right direction?" Kari asked.

"No… we're on course." TK said, "I never forgot this area, or many others in all my times of traveling on missions."

Suddenly, everyone's heads began to perk up. "Anyone else feel that?" Davis asked.

"The powers are getting stronger." Ken said, "We're getting closer."

"Look… there's the canyons up ahead." Yolei pointed up ahead.

They all began to slow down just a little bit as not to draw attention to their enemies' miles, and miles up ahead… but sadly, Daburamon could sense the strong power levels from way back.

He motioned to Yamumon and Spopomon, "Stay sharp… we're not alone."

The two brothers gritted their teeth in frustration. They had come so far, and weren't about to let their plans be foiled now. So they continued on up ahead… but Daburamon stayed right where he was and waited…

Soon the Digi-Force was seen flying around a bend of cliffs, "Look…!" cried Wormon, "It's Daburamon…"

The large Digimon stared gruesomely at the fighters in the air. "Well… what an unexpected surprise." He grumbled, "I was just on my way home when I stopped to enjoy the view… what are you morons doing here?"

"You know perfectly why…" Davis snarled at him. "Now tell us why you took our energy, and what you plan to do with it!"

Daburamon laughed, "Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah… and what if I don't feel like it?" he mocked, "What are a band of pathetic runts like you going to do about it?"

Yolei getting angry, "Look here… we don't care if you tell us or not, you also nearly hurt hundreds of people at the tournament when you blew up those stones." she huffed at him.

Daburamon really didn't seem to care much about that. "You fools just really don't know when to keep your noses out of businesses that don't concern you." He sneered, "Well… now I shall end your futile efforts, and silence you all forever for having tried to cause us trouble!"

He drew out his weapons again, but this time the others were ready. "You guys ready?" Davis called to the Digimon, and the Digimon all nodded with confidence.

"Let's do this…!" TK shouted.

"It's time to Spirit-Digivolve!" added Cody.

Everyone whipped out their D3's and activated the processes…

"_PATAMON… SPIRIT-DIGIVOLVE TO…__**"THORMON!"**_

"_GATOMON… SPIRIT-DIGIVOLVE TO…__**"PRINCESS-ANGEWOMON! "**_

"_WORMON… SPIRIT-DIGIVOLVE TO… __**"HORNETMON!"**_

"_HAWKMON… SPIRI T-DIGIVOLVE TO… __**"EX-PHEONIXMON!"**_

"_ARMADILLAMON… SPIRIT-DIGIVOLVE TO… __**"FOREMENMON!"**_

"_VEEMON… SPIRIT-DIGIVOLVE TO… __**"ANGEL-VEEMON!"**_

"Hmm… impressive…" said Daburamon, "Even your Digimon have the powers of exceeding past a Mega level, but don't think for one instant that you can really defeat me!"

"We don't_ think_…" Ken snapped, "We _know_…"

TK pounded his fists together, "Let's do this!"

Davis nodded in agreement, "Digi-Force… Attack!" he ordered, and the battle was on.

Daburamon began firing his _**"DAKNESS-WAVE…!"**_ several times over right at the others, and the others were barely able to dodge it. The forces of those waves was so dark, it blew up many sections of the cliffs behind.

"Here I come…!" growled Princess-Angewomon. _**"CHAINS OF HEAVEN…!"**_

"I'm right behind you…" Angel-Veemon called to his girlfriend. _**"CHAINS OF HELL…!"**_

The two angels threw their mighty chains at Daburamon, who struggled to parry them out of the way with his weapons as they came at him. This gave some of the other fighters their chance to move in for attack…

"_**DESTRUCTO-DISK…!"**_ Shouted Yolei as she fired her energy disks right for Daburamon… but Daburamon could sense it coming from behind, and quickly leapt up and out of the way and nearly hit the two angels causing them to lose their focus.

"Fools… you think I can't hear you back there?" Daburamon growled. Now that he got his opening, he leapt up high heading straight at Princess-Angewomon, but help was on the way… as Ken and Hortnemon flew in from the left.

"_**POISON STING…!"**_

"_**DESTRUCTIVE-WAVE…!"**_

Daburamon evaded the stingers, but got hit by Ken's waves, knocking his spear away. He was then approached by Cody who had powered into his Super-Sayian form. "Good things come in small sizes…" he smirked cheekily.

"GRR… insolent brat!" sneered Daburamon, and that's when he began to swing his sword trying to cut him down to size, but the young lad dodged his every blow, waiting until he could land an opening.

"_**MASENKO… HA…!"**_

"GRAAH…" Daburamon was knocked hard into a rock-wall by the young Super-Sayian. Only he was now angrier rather than beat. "I'll make you wish you hadn't done that!"

He saw his spear lodged in the ground up ahead, but as he tried to run and grab it. "Oh no ya' don't…!" hissed Foremenmon as he pounded the rocks with his, _**"DEMOLITION-DRILL…!"**_ causing a huge rock-slide which not only destroyed the spear, but caused Daburamon to lose focus allowing the others to get him.

TK charged through all the many falling boulders,_**"WOLF-FANG-FIST…!"**_ and whammed the sword out of Daburamon's hand. Then Kari used her telekinetic-skills to lift Daburamon high into the air.

"Ah… eh?! Hey… let me go!"

Phoenixmon came swooping down from the skies with his body flaring up _**"SKY-ATTACK…!" **_Back and forth he flew, whamming himself into Daburamon.

Thormon even gave him a super shock with his, _**"THUNDER-BOLTS…!"**_

"AA-AAAH…!"

"Right… my turn…" Davis said, and he began to focus his energy real hard. _**"Kaa… Mee…Haa… Mee… HAAAAA!!"**_

"BLARGH…!" Daburamon slammed hard down into the ground. "GRR… I don't believe this!" he growled. He got right back up to his feet, "You think you've won… well this fight isn't over yet!" and he created another spear and sword, "Come on…!"

The others sighed irritably, "I've said it before and I'll say it again." TK sneered, "Why can't they ever do this the easy way?" and the battled continued, but as they continued, Angel-Veemon realized that they had forgotten about Yamumon, and Spopomon.

"I'm going up ahead, and see what they're up to." he said,

"I'll go with you…" added Princess-Angewomon. Her boyfriend was grateful that she wanted to help, "Please… just try and be careful." he said to her in concern.

She playfully stuck her tongue out at him, and they flew off leaving the others to face Daburamon.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Yamumon and Spopomon had taken the energy to what looked like an ancient shrine deep within the canyon sitting on a lonely cliff. The gently creaked the two large doors open, and walked in… unbeknownst to them that the two angel Digimon were watching them from window in the roof.

Inside, it looked like a cross between a dojo, and a wizard's home. Books, parchments, ancient symbols on the walls. Even primitive style cooking areas, and bathing-tub.

"What do you think they're doing here?" Princess-Angewomon asked in a whisper. Angel-Veemon shook his head, "I don't know…but I'm sensing a dying energy somewhere in there."

Inside… the two brothers lit some small candles illumining the house better, and over in a far corner was a poor elderly looking Digimon, lying in bed. He seemed to be rather ill, almost as if he had come down with something _unusual._

The two brothers knelt down by the bed, "Master Babadimon…" Yamumon spoke softly, "We bring you the energies of the strongest fighters to aid you in your recovery."

Spopomon nodded, and then place a small urn on the floor near the bed, and gently held his mater's hand. Babadimon groaned slightly at the pain he felt as his hand was placed into the urn and the energy began to do its thing.

From up on the roof window, the two angels saw the elderly Digimon's body begin to glow as the energy traveled along. Though they were still unsure of what was happening, they were beginning to think maybe they had misjudged these poor Digimon brothers…

Perhaps they weren't really evil at all?

Suddenly, Yamumon and Spopomon began to have one of those chilly feelings… feelings that they were being watched. "Spopomon… look!" Yamumon cried as he pointed to the window in the ceiling.

The angels knew they were licked, and decided to drop in. "All right you two… explain yourselves." Angel-Veemon demanded.

"We want to know everything…" added Princess-Angewomon.

The two brother Digimon had finally decided, no more keeping it to themselves… "All right… we'll tell you."


	7. The good, and the awful truth

**CHAPTER SIX**

Yamumon and Spopomon explained to the two Angels how they were the last of a race of Digimon, whose village was destroyed long ago by evil Digimon, when they had first hatched from their Digi-eggs.

The evil Digimon spared no mercy, and showed no bounds to their wicked deeds. Soon, only little Yamumon and Spopomon were left… when suddenly they were saved by him…

_Babadimon…_ a Digimon of great wisdom, and sorcery…

Using his fearsome power and mighty courage… the evil villains were destroyed at the hands of his powers, and Babadimon, unable to turn himself away from two orphaned little-ones took the brothers into his home in the canyons, and raised them like a father…

When they came of the age Babadimon began to train them in fighting arts that allow them to build confidence, vast wisdom, and strengths far beyond what they could ever imagine.

Daburamon, Babadimon's long time faithful caretaker and former-student was there to help with their training. Whenever the brothers failed their lessons, Daburamon really let them have it… but his scolding, and Babadimon's words of deep knowledge were what gave the brothers the confidence they needed to continue forward.

Overtime, Spopomon became incredible with power and brute strength, while Yamumon mastered speed, and stamina.

Once their training was complete, the brothers only felt it right that they dedicate themselves to master Babadimon… for showing deep compassion for them… taking them into his home… raising them… turning them into the great fighters they had become.

They wanted to repay him for all his kindness.

They helped take care of the old Digimon and his home; fetching water… gathering fire-wood… banishing all bandits and evil doers for the shrine. Even when Babadimon had new student, but was unable to teach for a time… the brothers would take their time to assist Daburamon in lessons and sparring-matches… sharing all that they had learned form their masters.

…

Princess-Angewomon dabbed her eye with the tulle-scarf wrapped around her body. "All this time… we had misjudged you both… greatly."

Angel-Veemon hung his head in shame, a she felt just as bad as his girlfriend. "But wait… what's with the energy?" he asked. "Why did you go to such lengths to get it?"

The brothers explained that just as they could see, Babadimon had fallen fatally ill. What exactly it was that was hurting him, they didn't know, but it was clear that his life was hanging in the balance… the brothers just couldn't let him die.

They tried every cure possible, but nothing they did helped their master out even in the slightest and over time Babadimon's condition worsened, but luckily he was still strong enough to speak… he could feel what was causing him trouble inside his body, but he didn't have much time to explain it…

"_I require energy…"_ he told his students, _"Go my sons, and find me the energy of the strongest fighters I need to regain my strength to fight it. I do not have much time left."_

…

Now the whole picture seemed to be clear. The brothers were not evil at all, just noble students trying to save their teacher, and not let anything at all stop them. One would even think that they would go to the ends of the Earth just to save him…

Suddenly, the angels realized, "The others… they're still fighting Daburamon." cried Princess-Angewomon. "Come… we must hurry!" yelped Angel-Veemon, they both rushed off.

The two brothers sighed in shame, and then turned their attention back to helping poor Babadimon recover.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The others had been battling it our for quite awhile, and they were all starting to look pretty beat, so was Daburamon, bust still… no one was giving up.

Daburamon fired his _**"DARKNESS-WAVES…!"**_ once again… Kari, TK, and Yolei got blasted hard, but Davis and Cody soared right through the ashes and kicked him hard in the face and stomach sending him skidding down the steep slopes.

"Give it up Daburamon…!" called Davis.

"Never…!"

"Fine by us…" Cody snarled, "But we better wrap this up soon, I'm already bored."

As Daburamon soared back up to the top, the fight was just about to resume, when. _"STOP…!"_ called a voice from afar.

Everyone looked up and saw the two angels soaring towards the battle-zone. "Stop the fighting." Angel-Veemon said.

The others didn't know if he was being crazy or not. "What do you mean stop the fighting?" asked Thormon.

"Yeah… we have to teach this guy a lesson." added TIK.

"No we don't… he's not an enemy…" said Princess-Angewomon, and before the others could react to what she said… she and Angel-Veemon told them everything what Yamumon and Spopomon had told them.

"Is this true…?" Phoenixmon asked.

Daburamon nodded, "Yes… every word of it." he admitted, "We are peaceful, yet independent creatures who don't take much to being foiled in our plans. You humans and your Digimon have been treating us as hostile enemies. We had no choice but to defend ourselves."

The others really felt ashamed. For the first time in their role as heroes, they had completely misunderstood things. "I'm afraid the fault may as well lie within my own actions as well." Daburamon said.

It wasn't long before a simple apology amended their faults, and at least no one was hurt too badly. "Come…" Daburamon offered, "I will show you to our shrine where we shall tend to our wounds and refreshments."

He began to soar up into the air, leaving some of the others really finding it hard to accept what had just happened. Just a few moments ago they were fighting Daburamon to the death, and now he already seemed to be on the verge of becoming an ally?

It was really something strange, but nevertheless… everyone flew up into the air and followed him across the canyon.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Back at the shrine, Babadimon's body winced hard, and the poor elderly Digimon began moaning in sheer pain. "Oh... oh no…!"

The two brothers Digimon came rushing, "Master! Master Babadimon…!" cried Yamumon, "What's the matter…?"

Babadimon's body began to throb like a pulse. "RRR… AAH… It… is happening!" he cried, "I knew it all along…!"

"Master…!" cried Spopomon, "Master… what is it?"

Babadimon's body continued to throb and pulse, and then suddenly… POW… a small pink blob burst right out through his stomach and splattered on the floor. "OHH…!"

Babadimon fell backwards on his bed, seriously injured, but not dead… while his two students gazed at the pink-blob on the floor wondering what it was…

That's when the blob began to bubble and ooze, as if it was being boiled. It began to grow, and grow, and take on some sort of odd shape. Then suddenly… POP… and strange looking creature was standing before them…

He was all pink, with a small tentacle on his head. He wore simple boots, white pants and wrist manacles. He grinned sinisterly at the two brothers Digimon and hissed evilly… "Careful… I'm contagious."

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Just to point out…**_

_**It's just Super-Buu. No Fat-Buu, No Kid-Buu… it's not going to work out this time.**_


	8. Sweet Surprises of doom!

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Daburamon was still leading the others to the shrine of his master, when suddenly he stopped in midair. "Daburamon…?" TK asked, "What's the matter…?"

Suddenly, Davis head perked up, "Whoa… you guys feel that?"

Soon everyone began to sense something emitted an enormous amount of power over the distance. "I fee it… it's coming from master Babadimon's shrine." Said Daburamon, "We must hurry…!"

Everyone flew as fast as they could, and soon the Shrine was just down below them. Not only was the dark energy they sensed even stronger, but they could here the sounds of fighting, and screaming coming from the inside… even the sound of wicked evil laughter.

"What's going on down there…?" Thormon asked.

"Whatever it is… it sounds serious." cried Yolei.

Everyone dashed down to the shrine, Davis and TK kicked the doors right down, and what everyone saw nearly turned their blood cold with shivers. There before them, was a strange pink Digimon overlooking the two brothers who were backed into a corner.

Daburamon gazed at the evil creature and gasped, "No… no, it can't be him!"

The Digimon then turned to face the others at the door, "Well, well… what have we here?" he hissed as he gazed all the fighters over and licked his lips. "My, my… aren't you all the tasty treats. Snack time…!"

Yolei shivered and held her body in disgust. She felt so grossed out by the sight of that ugly pink thing, "And what do you mean by _snack time?"_

The Digimon snickered, and then his head tentacle began to glow. _**"CHANGE TO A COOKIE!!"**_ he roared. Yolei stood there almost unable to move, but Daburamon knew perfectly well what was going to happen. "LOOK OUT…!" he cried as he rushed and knocked Yolei out of the way just as the Digimon fired a beam of light that struck him…

"BLAH… AAAH...!"

Everyone watched in horror as Daburamon's body began to change. When the light had faded, Davis' eyes nearly leapt from his head "YEOW…!" Kari gasped so hard, she nearly lost her voice, and all the others stood with their eyes transfixed. "He… he just turned him into _a cookie"_ cried Hornetmon.

The two bother Digimon were horrified, "Master Daburamon!" they cried.

"Hmm… not exactly what I wanted at first, but I guess it will do nicely." The strange Digimon hissed, and then using his long slippery tongue, he grabbed the Daburamon-Cookie, popped it into his mouth, and swallowed it whole. "Ahh… delectable…"

The Digi-Force and their Digimon gasped hard. "Ah… ahh…" Yaumon's eyes filled with tears, "He… he ate him!"

"Master Daburamon! No…" Spopomon nearly sobbed.

Davis' anger was broiling inside of him, "GRR… DIGI-FORCE… ATTACK…!" he bellowed, and everyone rushed in, roaring, and screaming, with their bodies glowing bright with power.

The Digimon was surrounded from all sides, and even from above as all twelve fighters zoomed in. He grinned evilly, and finally… CRASH! All the fights whammed together, but when the dust from the impact had cleared, _"Huh…?" _He wasn't there.

"What happened?"

"Where'd he go?"

"Over here…" the creature called playfully. "Or is it here…?"

The team looked around, but they couldn't see where that creature was anywhere. They were barely even able to sense his energy either. "Where are you?" TK snarled.

"Come out and fight like a Mon…!" Thormon demanded.

POP… the creature just sprung up from out of no where, "You asked for it…" he said and then WHAM… he sank his right fist into his gut, "OO-OO-OOH…" the poor thunder god was tossed back hard.

The creature chuckled maliciously, "Heh, heh, ah, ah, ah…" and then could sense TK rushing up from behind. He quickly turned round; _**"BIND BASH…!"**_ and his head-tentacle stretched far as if it were made of rubber, and smacked TK hard in the face.

"GAAH…!" the poor fighter feel backwards with a huge red bruise on the front of his face. "This guy packs quite a punch!"

Then the creature turned his attention to Kari. "Mmm… you look pretty." He said as he licked his lips, "Eww… don't make me sick." Kari snapped at him.

The creature grinned, and then lunged at her, but Kari quickly used her telekinetic-powers to hold him in midair just like Daburamon… but unlike Daburamon… this creature was more crafty than he appeared to be, _**"PINK PUTTY…**_BLAH!!" and he spat out a large pink gooey substance from his mouth that splattered on Kari's face, breaking her grip.

The poor young girl fell on the floor moaning and crying for help trying to get the pink slime away from her face, as it was making it hard for her to breathe. "Hey… no one does that to my girl!" Davis thundered, and he changed into a Super-Saiyan. He rushed at the creature with his fist aimed high, but the creature caught it, "Impressive…" and kicked Davis hard.

Hornetmon had taken about all he could out of that one. "Okay you… now try this…! _**POISON STING…!"**_ He fired his stingers at the creature. "Oh, is that your best…?" he mocked as he drew in a huge breath causing his body to swell up like a big balloon, which made the stingers bounce right off of him.

"Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah… my turn!" and the creature let out his breath in one huge BURST sending many of the fighters crashing into the walls, and a few fell out of the house and back outside.

Davis got to his feet and noticed Kari on the floor squirming for air. "Kari…! Oh no…!" he rushed over to help his girlfriend, but he couldn't seem to get the pink goop off her face.

"Davis, get back…!" Angel-Veemon warned him, "Kari, don't move!" He opened his mouth and fired a small burst of his, _**"DODON-WAVE…!"**_ and the goop was blasted off.

Kari coughed, and wheezed as she caught her breath. Davis cradled her in his arms, "Kari… Kari… you okay?" he asked her. His girlfriend nodded weakly, but Davis was really steamed now.

He left her in the care of Princess-Angewomon, "That dude messed hurt Kari…" he growled as he went Super-Saiyan 2 "NOW… IT'S… PERSONAL…!" HE flew out the door, "Wait up Davis…" called Angel-Veemon.

…

Outside… the others tried as they might, but they were no match for the imposing power of this creature. Not only was he able to turn living creatures into treats, and not only was he able to stretch his body…

"Okay everyone…!" Davis said… "LET HIM HAVE IT…!"

Everyone powered up as high as they would go and fired their most powerful attacks right at the creature, "Huh…. Ooh-ooh… _WHOAAA-AAAH…!"_

A huge explosion followed, and the creature looked in bad shape. Holes and wounds all over his body, even his head was missing… but suddenly… POP, there it was… "Hi there…"

"Huh…?"

"What…?"

"No way…!"

Everyone watched as the creature drew in another deep breath, and in a huge bulge… all his injuries had healed, and he was back to full health again. "Hmm, mm, mm… that wasn't nice for you to blast me like that…" he snickered.

The others just stood there with their mouths hanging open, and that's when the creature got a good look at Yolei. "Now then… what shall I turn you into?" he pondered, "Ah... yes…" his head tentacle began to glow, _**"CHANGE INTO… CHOCOLATE…!"**_

POW! He fired straight at her… "Yolei… get out of there!" cried Ken.

His girlfriend, now realizing what was happening braced for the impact. "No… I'm too beautiful to die!" she screamed, but that's when Ken dropped right in front of her, _**"SPECIAL BEAM… CANNON…!"**_ and countered the blast engaging it in a power-struggle.

The creature growled but then laughed at the young –man before him. "As brave as that may seem… you really ought to think twice when you challenge someone strong when you are weak!"

He was referring to the fact that Ken was weak and tired from using all that power, while he, the creature, was still fresh. HE poured on more energy strengthening his blast against Ken's… and… KAPOW!

"YEOW… AAAAAH…!"

"KEN…!" Yolei Screamed.

Everyone watched in horror as Ken changed into a mere chocolate statue, and the creature… gulped him down in one chomp. Yolei's eyes filled with tears, "No… No! KEEEEEEEEEEEEN…!"

Hornetmon's wings stopped fluttering. "Ken! Oh, no, Ken!" he cried as he sagged down to the ground.

The creature licked his lips, "Delicious…"

Davis suddenly felt a STRONG burst of power flow through him. "You… killed… my best friend…!" He growled as his body quivered, "NOW YOU SHALL PAAAAAAAAAY…!" he soared like a missile towards the creature…

"Oh really…?" he questioned him. Then just as Davis reached him, the creature quickly zipped behind him, grabbed onto his body tight and, _**"DEMON ROUNDHOUSE…!"**_

WHAMM! He slammed Davis into the ground so hard that he passed out. Everyone couldn't believe it… "That… that was one of _Ken's moves!" _cried Foremenmon.

"Hmm, mm… yes… and I believe this is as well. _**DESTRUCTIVE-WAVE…!"**_

"Look out!" cried Angel-Veemon, but the others had already got hit hard, Yolei and Hornetmon especially as they were too upset over the loss of Ken to even move.

Now all the fighters were lying down on the ground, hardly able to move or fight back. "Heh, heh, heh… a full square meal ready to go." the creature chuckled. He was bout to work his wicked magic… when suddenly…

ZIP… ZING… ZOOM! They all vanished into thin air. "What…!" the creature growled. "GRR… NO… IT CANNOT BE!"


	9. Explanations, and lots of them

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Davis opened his eyes, and thought, _"Where am I…? Have I died and gone to heaven?"_

"_Wait a minute…! In heaven I'm supposed to feel like a-million bucks… but I feel like a Thanksgiving Turkey with the Christmas stuffing beat out of me. Oh well, at least I know I'm alive…"_

It took him a while to come to his senses, and he could suddenly feel himself breathing in fresh-oxygen… and a strange feeling against his face. He looked up and saw his older sister, Jun… _once a ditzy girl, now grown-up and a fine Doctor, just like Joe…_ holding a breathing mask over his face. "Uh… Jun…?" he said weakly.

"Shh… its okay bro…" the young doctor whispered, "Just relax… and breathe…"

Davis breathed softly as he finished waking up. After a while he and the others realized that they were all safe and sound in Young-Gennai's floating palace, high in the sky with the other Digi-destined…

As soon as Davis finished waking up, Jun tended to his wounds… Which Davis still found hard to believe as she sometimes used to cause him great wounds back when they argued. "How's your arm Davish…?" Veemon asked.

Davis flexed his left arm a little, "I think its okay…" he said. "But man… that ugly creep pounded us up like putty."

"Tell me about it…" cried Hawkmon, "I never have lost so many of my feathers before."

All the fighters looked as though they were going to be okay… well, at least physically. Wormon hadn't eaten a thing since he'd woken-up. He just didn't have the heart anymore now hat Ken was gone… and Yolei… well… she was sitting on the edge of the palace, with her head hanging low and sobbing like no tomorrow muttering Ken's name over and over again.

"Yolei…" Kari said to her, but Yolei just continued to cry.

"Poor Yolei…" Agumon said with a small sniffle. "It pains me to see her so heartbroken…"

Everyone all felt pity and sorry for Yolei's loss, feeling a little upset themselves over Ken's death. "Hey… look at it this way…" TK said, "At least we can wish him back with the Digiballs…"

Yolei knew he was right, but still… it didn't make her feel any better. She wasn't just crying over her sadness, she was angered by that Digimon and what he did. "Ken was only trying to protect me… and he--"

The others all sighed, "Who was that creature anyways?" Tai asked.

"Yeah… and what I'd like to know is… how we got way up here?" Cody wondered.

"_I believe I can answer that for you…"_ said a voice, with a deep Japanese accent. Everyone looked towards Gennai's bed-chamber door and they saw him, and that elderly Digimon, Babadimon. Yamumon and Spopomon were there too.

They had made a nice hot lunch for everyone, and that's where Babadimon began to explain everything… "You and Gennai are old friends?" Gatomon asked.

Gennai nodded his head, "I first met Babadmimon in his youth when I first became eternally trapped in the Digital world." he explained, "He was a very wise teacher who helped me cope with my troubles, and accept my eternal connection to the Digital-world."

Babadimon nodded, "For many generations… we wizard Digimon only lived on the purpose of helping others in need, and punishing those with dark hearts and ambitions."

The others found that to be nothing short of amazing, "So then… what was with that Digimon?" Patamon asked.

Babadimon shut his eyes for a moment, "He is a very wicked Omen, and he goes by the name of _Majjinmon."_

He went on explaining that this Digimon was a virus type; much like a germ or a parasite. He had the power to shrink down to a microscopic size, and enter bodies where he would cause dreadful illness, and kill a creature form within.

He was reputed to be the rarest and most fatal diseased creature in all the history if sicknesses, which made it quite thankful that he was the only one of his kind, but he was still a very dangerous threat.

Jun and Joe shuttered in fear, "And I thought we heard of everything." Joe whispered to her, doctor to doctor.

Babadimon then went on to explain that in a normal size, Majjimon's powers were even worse. His pink body was stretchy, and bouncy like rubber. He could stretch his body to all directions at once, and many attacks would not cause him much damage.

He also has fast regenerating molecules in his Digital-DNA, which allowed him to heal faster than… well… anything.

Easily, his most fearsome power was his ability to transform and living creature into sugary-treats which he would then consume killing the creature, but also able to absorb any powers that creature had possessed.

"Hey… that sounds familiar." Davis said. He remembered a Dragon-Ball Z villain called, _Majjin-Buu_… who in every detail matched Majjinmon himself. The Z-fighters barely stood a chance against him as he just kept growing stronger every time he absorbed more fighters.

"Man… that's just great!" TK sighed. "But wait… why was he making you sick?" he asked to Babadimon.

"And why have we never heard of this before until just recently?" added Gatomon.

Babadimon explained that many years ago, he was not strong enough to actually defeat Majjinmon, but _conquer_ him instead. Majjinmon was locked away in one of Babadimon's jars that was sealed with many charms, and well guarded for all those years.

"But I had always feared that one day, he would escape… and live again to finish what he had started. For as I grew older, my magic began to weaken, and my spells were no longer as powerful."

He went on saying that Majjinmon had escaped, and infected his body with such illness, that he wasn't able to fight him off; not with his power so weak from centuries of aging.

"So you sent your students out to gather strong energy, like ours, to help you gain your strength back?" Cody asked.

Babadimon nodded, "Yes… and I owe many a great thanks to you all." He said kindly to them, "But now… as you are aware, Majjinmon has returned, more powerful than ever. If I had not reacted quickly, and teleported you all here to this safe haven, I fear you all would have been lost by now."

This was all almost too amazing to even believe, but reminded that Ken was now one of the poor victims of that creature, "Well… what can we do?" asked Armadillamon. "How can we get at this guy?"

"I couldn't even beat him as Super-Saiyan 2." added Davis. "And all our most powerful attacks did almost nothing to him."

"There just might be only one way…" Babadimon said, "But I fear it will disturb you all immensely."

"We want to know…" Gatomon said. Once everyone had agreed with her, Babadimon began to explain about an old fighting method he had heard stories of, and never thought it true, until it was tested…

"Tell me… do you all see the earrings that I wear? They are known as, the _Potara-Earings; _gifted with an extraordinary power. The power… of fusion..."

"_FUSION…?"_ the others all exclaimed.

Babadimon nodded, and that's when Davis realized that he had seen earrings like that before on Dragon-Ball Z. "When one person wears one earring… who puts on the other one, the two creatures would instantly fuse together into one body, and any strengths that they had would increase dramatically.

"Master… can such a power truly exist?" asked Spopomon.

Babadimon nodded, "If you and Yamumon would care to try it…? I will show you how it works. For only creatures of the same type may use this technique, otherwise, the magic cannot be completed."

The two brothers gazed at each other and then decided. "If it will increase our abilities and power…"

"We will try it…"

Babadimon nodded, and held out his earrings to his students. As soon as the brothers placed the earrings on their respective ears, "Nothing's happening…" said Sora.

"Wait…!" cried Izzy, "Look at the earrings…"

They were glowing with a golden light, and suddenly, the two brothers were lifted into the air by cosmic forces, they spun round, and around like being swept up in a tornado. Then they collided into each other followed by a bright flash.

When everyone opened their eyes again, "Whoa…"

"Look at that…!"

The two brothers were gone, and in their place to stood a tall and handsome Digimon with a buffed body, and smooth looks stood in their place. The girls couldn't help but drool; even Kari, Yolei, and Gatomon's eyes twinkle…

Davis and Veemon sighed annoyingly.

This new Digimon, whom was now named _Yamopomon, _gazed at his new body all over. "Gadzooks…!" he cried in his different voice, "This is incredible… only, how do I ever defuse?"

Babadimon told them that as long as the earrings they wore were never destroyed, the fusion would always remain; even if the earrings were to be taken off… _which was ironically different from the Dragon-Ball Z versions "Once fused, always fused."_

"But unfortunately… _those Potara-Earrings_ are as old as I am, and do not possess the necessary power that we seek to help us fight against Majjinmon."

"Then where can we get a pair of newly made ones?" asked Matt.

Babadimon knew that question was going to be asked, and no matter how well he tried to sugarcoat it, the full and awful truth needed to be told. "These items are only found in one place… _In the Digital Afterlife…"_

Digital Afterlife…? Everyone began to realize that it was obvious that even some Digimon went to another world when they were completely destroyed, and no way to be reconfigured without a wish on the Digiballs.

"This dimension is ruled by my twin-sister… and sorcerers Digimon know as, _Babamon._ She is the maker of the Potara earrings, and it is she alone who has them in her possession."

This began to bring hope back to everyone's eyes, "But wait…" Gabbumon asked, "If this is all true, then the only way to get to this Babamon is for one of us to die, and never return."

Everyone exchanged hard looks realizing that he was right, and they immediately began to trying to come up with other solutions as how to obtain the Potara-Earrings. Some of them suggested that they make a wish on the Digiballs, but that idea was immediately dismissed by both Gennai and Izzy.

"I'm afraid I know very little about these earrings myself." Gennai told them, "And I'm afraid that Shenmon would not be able to conjure up any until they are fully understood."

"Besides…" Izzy cut in, "We really should save our three wishes for other things we may need during this struggle; like reviving those from the dead, or restoring places that may get destroyed."

Everyone knew he they were both right, "Then what can we do…?" asked Patamon, "Just let some virus Digimon go about until the whole Digital-World is destroyed?"

"No… there's got to be another way…" added Kari.

Babadimon thought of one way, "But I am unsure that it is safe to try, and even if it is successful, the risks are simply far too great."

"Taking risks never stopped us before…" Davis said, "What is it…?"

Babadimon explained that he would be able to make psychic contact with his sister, even though she was in another dimension, and perhaps she would be able to use an old spell of hers that would allow one creature entry into the Digital-Afterlife for a certain period of time.

"The trouble is... if this works; whoever it is that goes in, if they do not return within the time limit, they might never return at all."

Everyone gasped hard, this was serious indeed. "I don't think we have much of a choice…" Joe said.

"It's the only best thing we have so far…" Tentomon added.

"Are you certain you wish to do this…?" Babadimon asked.

In all their lives… nobody on either Davis, or Tai's team was ever surer than they had ever been before... and so, it was all settled.

_**Author's notes:**_

_**For those of you who may criticize me about Majjimon and his basic design and powers…**_

_**Remember… Digimon come in all shapes and sizes and have their own powers of like which we cannot hope to understand. It only makes sense that what I'm doing is not totally farfetched.**_


	10. Good luck Davis

**CHAPTER NINE**

Babadimon was given a quiet place to meditate and focus in order to make contact with the Digital-Afterlife, and while he did, the others were all in discussing about who was going to go there and try and get the Potara-Earrings…

"I shay Davish should go…" Veemon said, and others began to agree at once.

"Yeah… I guess I should go." Davis agreed. Being the most powerful fighter on the Digi-Force he was the only one likely to enter the Digital-Afterlife, and brave anything that would await him.

As for the others… they talked it over some more, and decided they would all train some more, and try too come up with other ideas to beat Majjinmon in case Davis would fail. Of course, everyone was confident that he would succeed… still…

"There is an old saying…" Babadimon had told them earlier,

"_Ye, who are over confident, may believe the impossible is true…  
_…_but words do not speak like actions do."_

Even Davis had to face the facts too as he and Kari were spending a few moments alone. "Well Kari… you know if don't make it back. I want you guys to stay strong and keep fighting."

His girlfriend nodded sadly, "But Davis… I know you won't fail." she said to him. "Just look at how far we've all come…"

She was referring to all the times before the Digi-Force when the others wanted to quit, and Davis and Veemon just kept going. True the others did their fair share, but Davis and Veemon helped out in places that involved all of them being destroyed were it not for them.

Like When Ken was still evil and lost control of Kimeramon. They just kept right on going while the others were already trying to retreat. With Wormon's help, the removed the power source, crashed Ken's base, and made short work of Kimeramon.

Davis was the first willing to forgive Ken for his wicked ways, and give him a place on the team which led to the DNA Digivolution being unlocked so that it could be used again, and again.

Even with Maylo-Myotismon… he and Veemon were the only ones unaffected by the brainwave-illusions. If they weren't, everyone would've been doomed long ago.

"Okay Kari… I get the point… so I'm great and all." Davis cut in.

"And…" His girlfriend replied.

Davis sighed, "Okay… you win, I won't think negatively. I've never failed before when it matters this much, and I'm not about to start. You happy now…?"

Kari pecked him on the cheek, "What do you think…?"

Davis blushed and then fainted in happy-daze. "Davis…?"

…

Babadimon was still mediating in Gennai's bed-chamber, and the others hadn't a clue if he was okay inside. "It's awfully quiet in there." Armadillamon whispered.

"Do you think he's made contact with his sister yet?" asked TK.

"Give him time…" said Gennai, "I'm certain that he will be finished before you know it. In the meantime you must all continue to discuss alternate plans on what to do about Majjinmon."

The others knew he was right, but no sooner had they begun to walk away from the door did Babadimon come out. "Everything is settled…" he said, "Babamon has agreed to allow Daisuke to go back with her to the Digital-Afterlife."

"That's wonderful…" Gennai said, and that's when then whole palace was suddenly bathed in a huge glow of light that was beaming down from the skies. "Hey… what's with that light?" Tai complained as he and the others shielded their eyes.

"Wait, look up there…!" said Palemon.

Everyone looked up and saw a small plump witch riding on a huge crystal-ball slowly coming towards them from above. "Who's that…?" Mimi asked.

Babadimon smiled, "That is my sister…" he said, "That is Babamon."

As Babamon got closer and closer, the others got a good look at her and Babadimon. They didn't seem to look a thing like one another. Babamon was a human-shape, while Babadimon resembled an ancient lizard-like creature.

_Then again, they all kept in mind that Digimon came in many types with many surprises…_

The plump little witch finally reached the palace floor. "You-hoo… brother of mine!" she called. Babadimon came out and bowed to his sister in greeting. "It has been many a great deal of years, Babamon." he said, "We are grateful towards you're agreeing to help us."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah-- whatever…" Babamon said rudely, "You just remember you're end of the bargain…!"

Everyone gawked at Babadimon, "Bargain…?" Yolei asked.

Babadimon hated it when this happened, but like most siblings, asking his sister for a favor didn't come cheap. "I promised to clean up her bedroom for a week…" he grumbled.

The others all held in a small laugh, _"Just like siblings…"_ some of them thought. "Well come on! Who's coming, and let's get a move on here!" Babamon snapped.

Davis stepped forward, "I'm ready…" he said.

"Huh…?" Babamon was most confused, "Wait a minute! HOLD IT…! You're a human. Sorry, Mac… don't deal with humans."

"Babamon…!" her brother snapped, "Did you not acknowledge what we discussed? This young man is more than what he seems, as are his friends. It is only logical that we send him back with you."

Babamon grunted, "Mmm… if I had a Digi-Dollar for every time you give me one of those patronizing words, I… well I… I'd need to count it up, but I'd have a lot of money."

Nevertheless, her brother being just as wise as she was, "Okay… Let's go." She said, "But I don't want to be hearing about this all over the Digital-World, I'd have people crowding at my door like crazy…"

Everyone began to bid goodbye and good luck to Davis. "Okay Veemon… you're in charge while I'm gone." he said.

Veemon saluted to his team captain, "You got it, Davish… I won't let you down."

Jun gave Davis a big goodbye hug, plus a pinch for good luck, and Kari… she and Davis never shared a deeper farewell kiss before in all their dating years. "Be careful Davis…" she told him one last time.

Davis stood beside Babamon, "Don't worry about me… just you all look out for yourselves now, and make me proud."

The others all saluted to their leader as he and Babamon began to ascended high above into the light, and then they were gone and the light had vanished.

"Well… that takes care of that." TK said. "But what are we going to do now… I mean, Majjinmon's still loose down there."

Everyone realized TK was right, and no one knew exactly what he was up to down there. Their fears were confirmed when Izzy and Gennai showed them the awful truth on Izzy's laptop…

Majjinmon was going around the Digital-World, infecting some Digimon with his illness, and the rest he just turned into treats, and ate them. The Digital population was already ten percent infected and wiped out.

"What can we do…" asked Patamon. "The last time we went up against him, we nearly got busted well."

"Yeah… and don't forget…" Kari said, "He still has Ken's powers combined with his own… uh? Sorry Yolei…"

Yolei drew a deep breath and sighed heavily, "It's alright…" she said calmly.

"Try and stay focused ladies…" Hawkmon said, "We still haven't a clue of how to face our enemies. Now that Davis is no longer with us, in our current powers we are likely to be defeated for certain."

There was a long moment of silence, and that's when Babadimon stepped forward, "Perhaps, I might be of some assistance…" he said. "I am a Wizard of vast wisdom, and mastered in ancient arts to help those achieve greater powers."

The others' eyes began to light up, "Are you saying? You'll train us…?" asked Wormon.

Yamopomon nodded in agreement with his master. "Master Babadimon helped us to become skilled fighters… if he can help us become strong, there is no saying that it cannot happen to you either."

Seeing no way to argue over it, the others immediately agreed to let Babadimon train them. This meant it was time fro another trip to the best training place of them all…

…the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!

"Do you think this training can pay off…?" asked Agumon once all the fighters had gone inside.

"I don't know…" Tai said. "I don't have powers like they do… but I think I can understand why they go to such lengths."


	11. This is training?

**CHAPTER TEN**

Davis and Babamon were still traveling down what was like a ling tunnel of light and colors, and when they finally emerged, the only word that escaped from Davis' mouth was, "Whoa…!"

Babamon smiled, "Welcome Daisuke… to the Digital-Afterlife."

Davis gazed all around him; this whole world was almost completely indescribable. Blue skies, fluffy clouds… and green hills with beautiful villages as far as the eye could see, and it didn't stop there.

Many Digimon, who were destroyed and unable to be reconfigured, were walking, or hovering around…, with halos over their heads. "So this is what the Digital-Afterlife looks like…" Davis said, "Awesome..."

Babamon was pleased that Davis was enjoying himself, but she had to inform him, "Now Daisuke… listen carefully." she told him, "You are alive, and therefore you cannot stay in this world for too long, otherwise you could very well remain trapped here forever."

Davis gasped, realizing she was right. He was warned about this before, "How long do I have…?" he asked.

Babamon stated that he had no more than forty-eight hours. Which meant… in two days, if he didn't leave within the next two days that would be it. "Man, talk about tight on time." Davis muttered to himself. "So… where do I start to find the Potara-Earrings?" he asked.

"Follow me…" Babamon told him and she led Davis through the towns and villages, where a lot of the Digimon spirits were surprised to see a human in their dimension… and _not dead_ at that either.

Davis just ignored them as he had enough to worry about already. _"I just hope the others are doing fine beck there." _he thought to himself.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Inside the Hyperbolic Time-Chamber Babadimon and Yamopomon stood proudly with their ten new students before them. All six of the Digimon were Spirit-Digivolved into their most powerful forms.

Even Hornetmon was able to Digivolve on his own, without Ken having to be there with him; sort of like the way Davis and Cody would power-up to transform into Super-Saiyains.

"Now then… we have little time, so it would appear that there is but one method I can use to help you all quickly… and that is to awaken the hidden powers that rest within your very spirits."

The others all gazed at one another. "Power within our spirits?" asked Cody.

Babadimon nodded, "Yes… every living creature has a spirit through which rest hidden powers. Only when one truly believes in such qualities, and would use them only to do well in the world, would be able to receive such a gift."

"But as I have mentioned before… there is no time for you all to take such a test, as it took Yamopomon himself many years just to begin to believe."

Yamopomon nodded, "It was only after we trained for many years did our sleeping powers begin to awaken, and increase our abilities to fight."

The others already began to believe their sayings, "But then… how are we supposed to gain this power?" Princess-Angewomon asked.

Babadimon was silent for a moment and then said, "It requires for me to awaken them myself, using a rather humiliating, and boring… but necessary ritual. I promise you… you will not regret this."

The others decided they would take it, "Uh… just one question…" asked Yolei, "Just how humiliating is this ritual going to be."

Babadimon began to stretch his old legs from under his robe. "See for yourself…" he said, "But you all must stand exactly where you are now, and no moving!"

As soon as everyone got into position, Babadimon began to dance around them all like in a conga line, shaking his hips and his arms and shouting wake up calls, "Wakey-Wakey-Wakey… Wake-Up-Up…"

The others already began to feel embarrassed, yet as the tried to turn and follow Babadimon as he danced around them in a ring Yamopomon held out his hand, "Do not move…" he told them, "You all must remain perfectly still on your feet for five hours while our master helps you!"

"_FIVE HOURS…?"_ the others all exclaimed.

"Yes… and then comes the next bit, which is more boring, but less humiliating." replied Yamopomon. "For now, you all must focus…"

Less humiliating he said? The others secretly and sarcastically thought, _"That ought to be sweet."_

"_I just hope Davis doesn't have it like this…"_ Angel-Veemon thought…

_**Meanwhile**_…

Davis had been following Babamon around for a while, and he was starting to feel a little bushed. "Whoa…" he panted, "I should've just flown all the way here."

Suddenly, he could see Babamon just hovering in one spot near the edge of the grounds, with nothing but a long, long pathway resting on the clouds… it seemed to stretch on for miles.

"Welcome Daisuke… to _Snake-way."_

"Snake way…?" Davis asked, "Uh oh… wait a minute."

He remembered the Snake-Way from Dragon ball Z; a long pathway that was ten-thousand miles long, and nearly impossible to cross. "Wait a minute, are you telling me I have to cross this thing?"

"That's exactly it…" Babamon said, "Bt not to fear for I know of the fictional concept you believe in, and this Snake-Way is no more than one-hundred miles long."

Davis sighed heavily in relief, but his relief was terminated when he was told exactly by Babamon that he was forbidden to fly across the road, and he would have to walk across it on foot. "The Potara Earrings you seek are very powerful, and some even consider them, dangerous items. I can only give them to those who are most worthy of possessing them, and I want you to prove it by accepting these tests I'm going to hand out to you."

Davis held his head and sighed, "I knew there was going to be a catch to It." he said, "How many tests are there…?"

Babamon explained that Snake-Way was the first of five different challenges that awaited him; _"The TEST of speed"_ and his objective was to reach the end of Snake-way as quick as he could, and keeping in mind that he only now had less than two days, Davis decided to get a move on, and dashed down the road so quickly, Babamon was actually impressed.

"For a small fry… he sure can move."

_**Meanwhile**_…

But while our heroes were training, they were not the only ones gaining more power and strength…

For down in the Digital world, more and more of its inhabitance were being threatened by the evil virus, Majjimon. Many Digimon had already died from his deathly illness, while others…

"_**TURN TO CAKE…!"**_

"_**TURN TO SWEETS…!"**_

"Mmm… yes… I can feel it!" he chuckled to himself, "The very power of all those I absorb, pulsating through my veins! Heh, ah, ah, ah… AH, HA, HA, HA…!"

The Digital world was in grave danger, and the most important question that was on everyone's mind at the moment,_ "Where is the Digi-Force…?"_


	12. Challenging Challenges

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Down, down the long Snake-way road Davis ran, he couldn't tell just how far he had come already, but he knew he didn't have time to stop now. _"Gotta run… time's running out!"_ he kept thinking to himself.

So he ran, and ran for hours, but he did stop once in a while to catch his breath before continuing his run, and a few hours later, he could see something up ahead. "Hey…" he panted to himself, "What's that…?"

There at the end of the road was a small island floating on the clouds with a large pillar stretching far up into the heavens. Davis began to have a feeling that this was going to be something like the _Korin Tower_ he saw on TV…

His theory was correct when he noticed the little sign by the tower which explained the next challenge; _"The TEST of Endurance."_ He was to climb to the top of the tower by hand and foot only; No flying or falling off.

Davis looked up, but couldn't see the top as the tower seemed to stretch up so high. "Man… did she think of everything or what?" he babbled. Then he did a few simple stretches, "Okay… ready or not,… here we go!" he cried proudly as he began to bound his way up the tower. "Ugh… GRR… Mmm… Eeh! Up-up-up-up…!"

The higher he got, the more the clouds began to surround him, making it harder to see, and slowing him down too. "Blah… and I thought clouds weren't supposed to be this bad…"

_**Meanwhile**_…

In the time chamber, Babadimon had been dancing around and acting like a fruity nut-cake for a long time now. The others were really glad that no one else could see this because they never felt so embarrassed in their lives.

The girls were even starting to turn red in the face, but finally, Babadimon stopped dancing and shouting. "Ahh… there we are." he said sounding a little parched from all that chanting.

He motioned for Yamopomon to fetch him a drink from the refrigerator located near the entrance door. "You have done well for the first bit of our training Digi-Force…." he then said to the others, "But our task is not yet completed."

The others remembered what was said when the dance first began, "So what's the next bit our training supposed to be?" asked Thormon.

"And please don't tell me it's more dancing…" Kari nearly begged.

Babadimon shook his head, "No, and be patient!" he said almost sternly.

The next part of the training was just as Yamopomon had warned everyone earlier. It was less humiliating, but much more boring…

Babadimon had used his magic to construct a giant ring on the ground. The others were required to sit within the ring, and focus for twenty hours while he worked his magic. "This will help to channel the spiritual energies I have awakened within you to your powers… but you must not move, and continue to concentrate."

Some of the others were relieved that at least they'd get a chance to sit down and relax, but all of them were pretty much annoyed that they would have to just sit still like that. Nevertheless… the old wizard knew what he was doing… or so he said… so they all went along and just sat there on the ground in deep mediation.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Davis had climbed much, much higher on the towers, but right now he was just hanging where he was puffing and panting. "Does this… tower… even have… a top!" he grunted.

He climbed higher, but much slower, and that's when the clouds went all black, and he could hear rumbling off in the distance, as bolts of lighting began to come towards him "Uh-oh!"

BOOM…! A huge bolt stuck him, "YIIIII-E-E-E-E-E…AAAH!!" it didn't vaporize him, but it sure did burn, and that's when he began to bound up the tower like the lighting itself before anymore bolts tried to strike him, but it was hard to hang on to the tower without slipping off… especially as he tried to dodge more bolts.

"Whoa…! Eek…! Hey…! Look out…!" finally he popped up through the clouds like a cork in a champagne-bottle. "Whoaaaaaaaa… ouch!" he landed with a huge thud on solid ground. He sat their rubbing his rear, "Man… and I thought those in the afterlife weren't supposed to feel pain-- oh wait… forgot… I'm not dead."

At least he made it through the second challenge, and was ready for the third, only… he thought it was some kind of joke. There was nothing too suspicious before him; just a long pathway that lead all the way to a forest on the other side.

"Heh… what does Babamon take me for?" he said as he cockily began to run along the pathway, without reading what the challenge was on the sign…

The moment his foot stepped on the stone pathway everything went all black. "Huh…?" Davis took a few more steps forward, and then suddenly he could hear heavy footsteps coming towards him.

Suddenly, two huge Godzilla-like monsters came up from out of no where and roared with all their might. "WHOA…!" Davis cried as he rolled out of the way before their huge laws bit him in half.

"Where the heck did those guys come from…?"

"_Hey squirt…!"_ called a familiar voice. Davis looked round, and saw "Jun…? What are you doing here?" The young doctor looked at her brother in anger, _"Giving you your medicine, that's what!"_ and she pulled out a huge hypodermic-needle, about the size of a missile.

"YIKES…KEEP THE HECK AWAY FROM ME…!" Davis cried and he began to dash in the opposite direction before she had a chance to stick it up his already sore behind.

Suddenly, as he ran off the path, the darkness faded, and everything was back to normal again. "What the…?"

He was officially confused. It was hard enough to believe that all those scary things just came out of nowhere, but now they all just vanished into thin-air. What was with that?

Davis wondered if this had anything to do with the challenge. So he checked the notice-sign, which he should've done before, and realized that it was called, _"The TEST of fear!"_

And below the title was a notice explaining how the challenge worked…

No man… not even Davis was without fear. So the pathway ahead was magically designed to portray images of what he feared the most. The more he would fear, the more real the images would become and actually able to harm him.

Davis groaned in anger, "Man… can't I ever catch a break!"

He thought it over for a little while. He already knew there was no other way through, and he wasn't known as the Digi-Destined of courage for nothing. Still, to face his greatest fears…? "I know I'm going to regret this."

He drew in a huge breath, and dashed for the pathway roaring like a tiger to help keep his nerves strong. The moment he set foot on the path did all the danger start up again.

First it was the two Godzilla monsters. He did exactly what he did before and just rolled out of the way. "Bite your own tails…!" he called back at them.

Next came Jun, with an even bigger needle than the last one. It flipped Davis out a little, but not enough to make him punch it out of her hands causing both his sister and the needle to vanish. "I always wanted to take a whack at her."

More and more dangers followed as he crossed further up the path, and finally… he saw something that was possibly his biggest fear of them all. "Kari…?"

It was her, and she was there with, "TK…?"

They were looking deeply into each other's eyes, _"So you finally dumped Davis?"_ TK asked Kari.

She nodded, _"We're through! I never cared about him to begin with. All he ever cared about was his own self."_

Davis felt heart-struck, "Kari… you can't mean--" but Kari didn't even look at him, almost as if she couldn't see or hear him.

"_Oh TK… Take me into your arms."_ she begged to the other man. Davis watched horribly as TK embraced Kari in his arms and their faces moved closer together. "No…! NO…!" Davis roared as he charged towards TK with his fist ready to knock TK to the next dimension. "OKAY… YOU'VE HAD IT TK…!"

He thrust his fist forward, and rushed right through the images, "Whoops… AAH!" and landed with a thud on the other side of the pathway. "Aww… not again!" he groaned. He passed the test, but hurt himself again. "I'll have to remember to give Bababmon a good talk or two when I see her again."

Still, only two challenges were left, but Davis was starting to feel a little beat. He almost thought of stopping to take a bit of a rest, but that's when he realized, "What am I doing…?"

He couldn't rest, not now. Already many hours were wasted on the challenges, and that left him with so much as a day and a-half left to get the Potara-Earrings and get back to the Digital-World before anything worse happened…

…

Sadly, he had no idea that already more than half the Digital-World's population had been wiped out at the hands of Majjinmon. The evil virus blew up mountains, crumpled cites, burned down forests… and even drank all the waters, even the ocean's salty water wasn't bad for him.

"This is too easy…" he chuckled wickedly. "This world is all so pathetic, and weak. I need to find more beings; more land…!"

Then suddenly, he began to think of all the humans who had challenged him back at Babadimon's shrine, and it was then he realized, "Yes… of course! Heh, heh, heh…!"


	13. Time Troubles

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

The Digital world was getting worse and worse by the second; Izzy's computer was going crazy, and that's when he also noticed, "Uh-oh…!" he cried.

The others all began to shakily turn their heads towards them, "Izzy… the last thing we need to hear is _Uh-oh!"_ cried Tentomon. "But we'll ask anyway… what's the matter?"

Izzy gulped hard and told them, "All the negative energy that Majjinmon's unleashed… it's causing a disturbance in the Digital-World's time continuum."

The others began to wonder what was so bad about that. "So? One day in the Digital-World will be just one minute in our world again." said Tai. "What's so bad about that…?" then suddenly he gasped, "Wait… no… don't tell me…!"

Izzy had no choice but to explain that it also affected the Hyperbolic Time Chamber itself. "Until the damage is repaired, the time-chamber's continuum will be the same as the Digital-world's."

Everyone gasped hard. This meant that one minute in the Digital world would be one-minute in the time-chamber instead of six-hours like it was normally.

The others all looked at Gennai, "Isn't there anything you can do to fix the chamber?" Palemon asked.

Gennai shook his head, "Even if I could do anything, which I regret to say I can't… the Digi-force is still inside, and what I do out here could _affect them_ inside."

This was pretty bad, "This means all we can do is wait until they come out of there on their own." said Gommamon. "But wait… that could be for hours."

Biyomon's feathers ruffled a she shivered, "The Digital-World's already in enough ruins." she cried "We don't have time to wait. We have to do something!"

The others knew she was right, "But what can we do…?" Matt suddenly said, "None of us are strong enough to even put a dent on that ugly guy. Why he'd snap us all to pieces with just one shot."

The others all winced at that thought, and Jun gripped Tai's hand hard. "I've never felt so scared in my life." she cried in fear. Her boyfriend held her close. "Easy Jun…" he said to her, "The others haven't let us down before, and I know they won't let us down this time either."

…

Inside the Time-Chamber, about ten hours had passed.

The others… _all unaware of the time-disruption_… were still sitting perfectly still in Babadimon's ring as the wise old wizard continued to work his magic to unlock their hidden spiritual-powers.

However, he could sense that Yolei was feeling slightly. "Still feeling disturbed over the loss of your boyfriend, Miyako?"

Yolei opened her eyes, "Hey… I thought we weren't supposed to talk?" She asked.

Babadimon shook his head, "You may speak, but you may not move your body." He said, "And I can tell that you are still troubled by Kenshin's defeat, and you are harboring great anger."

Yolei didn't say a word, and she didn't have too to the wise old wizard. "Miyako…" he said soothingly. "I can understand how you feel… but you must not let your anger cloud your mind. My old master, and their fore-teachers had passed down what I am about to tell you now."

"Their first and foremost rule was… _"Possess the right thinking"_ only then… can one receive the gifts of strength, knowledge, and peace."

There was a slight moment of silence…

"As I now try to channel your powers to awaken, I have also been trying to channel your anger… yet so much more remains. Remember, anger only clouds the mind. Turned inward… and it is an unconquerable enemy."

"You however, wish to face this anger by yourself… which makes you unique from your comrades. You wish not to drag them down with you… but as you battle, Miyako… do not forget about them… do not forget about what your boyfriend would want… and most importantly… do not forget about me."

He gently raised his hand, and placed over Yolei's shoulder. "I am here for you… my child. Do not despair… for soon all will be at peace."

A small tear fell from Yolei's eye… and after that heart-to-heart moment, all was quiet once more as the training continued.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Davis was looking at the notice-sign for the next challenge that stood before him. It was a massive forest the almost seemed to stretch on forever. This was why it was known as "The Forever-Forest._"_

The challenge, which was named, _"The TEST of Knowledge and Wisdom."_ it was a test for Davis to try and navigate his way through the forest without getting lost. There was also a warning on the sign…_"Getting lost will return you to the entrance."_

Davis sighed, "That's just great…! I could barely even make it past this kind of stuff in my video-games. So how am I supposed to get through this?"

The only way was obviously to get started and try it, so wasting no time he rushed into the dark forest ahead of him.

There were four possible pathways to take, and each one looked exactly the same as the others. There was pretty much no way to tell which path to take. "How hard can this be…?" Davis wondered as he took one of the pathways and disappeared into the darkness…

Then suddenly… he found himself outside again near the notice-board. "Oh… that tough…"

He tried another pathway, but then he found himself outside once again, and then a third time as well, and worst of all, when he tried the last path… it too lead him to nowhere.

"Man… what kind of place is this?" he growled, but he didn't expect to get an answer, and just sat there for a while to ponder over his thoughts and the pathways. They all looked the same… same trees… same rocks… same bushes… even the same flowers…

Feeling frustrated over his thoughts, Davis whacked one of the flower bushes, and the flowers suddenly vanished. "Huh…?" he stood there all puzzled, and then he tried tapping the other bushes, but their flowers didn't go away. "I wonder…"

He went through the pathway where the flowers had vanished, and he didn't emerge outside again, but instead he found four new pathways. Once again they were just the same as ever, and this time they had no flowers… but Davis was beginning have an idea of what he was supposed to do…

He carefully looked at each and every pathway and what was near it. Then suddenly he saw something strange… two red eyes glowing on one of the trees. He tried that path and made it onto a new level.

The object of the challenge was to look for a path that was different among all the others. "Duh… how could I have missed that." With the path now seeming easier, he continued though he forest…

But who knew what awaited the young Saiyan-like boy at it's end?


	14. Davis VS Davis

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

A few more hours had passed, and the Digital-World was looking sorrier than ever. It was bad enough that Majjinmon had already eaten so many Digimon and gotten stronger, but now he was going about making more of a mess than ever to try and find a way into the real-world… so far, he had found nothing.

Then suddenly, he had an idea, "Of course…" he said to himself, "Those fools who challenged me before… they must know of a way into the world in which they came from."

He decided to find them and make them form a portal so he could enter the human world, and infect just like he did in the Digital-World. "But where are they…?"

Luckily he too had the ability to sense Ki-energies which would make his search a lot easier. "Watch out humans… I'm coming for you. Heh, heh, ah, ah, ah…!"

_**Meanwhile**_…

Davis was panting and groaning. He had been wandering around the Forever Forest for what seemed like… well, forever… and his stomach gave a huge growl, "Ooh… what was I thinking, coming here without any food?"

He passed through another area, and still only saw four more pathways. "Mmm…! The better be the last one."

He looked at all the pathways, and he could already see the one that was different from the others. The pathway he needed to take was glowing with a sun shiny light. "Please, be the last… please, be the last…!" Davis groaned as he walked through the path while holding his growling stomach.

The darkness finally lifted, and the forest no longer continued. Once again, he found himself outside in the warm light of the Digital-Afterlife… and not only that, but there in the distance, he could see a large house at the end of a short pathway.

He also noticed that there weren't any notice-boards anywhere, meaning the fifth challenge wasn't up ahead. Then, suddenly Davis sniffed the air, "Hey… is that…" he sniffed the air again at all the aromas of… of… "Come and get it…" called a familiar voice from the voice.

Davis' eyes lit up with happy-tears, "FOOD…!!" and he couldn't get to the house fast enough, and when he rushed through the door, there before him lay one of the hugest feasts he had ever seen, and Babamon was there.

Davis dove right at the food, gnawing, and chomping away, "Gee… you've got a healthy appetite for someone who's not a Digimon." Babamon grinned.

Davis ate, and ate, and ate…he ate what had to be at least fifty square meals before letting out a huge belch and patting his satisfied belly. "Oh yeah… that's the stuff!" he said happily.

Babamon then cleared her throat, "I must say Daisuke, I'm impressed you made it this far." She said, "You're the first creature to reach the final challenge in centuries."

Davis sat up suddenly, "Huh…? You mean I'm still not finished yet?" he asked.

"Of course not… you only completed _four_ of five challenges." replied Babamon, "But if you want the Potara-Earrings you still have one last trial to pass."

Davis lay back again, "Please tell me its one I can do while lying down." Babamon growled angrily, but that's when Davis stood up again, "Just kidding…"

Babamon was not impressed, but since Davis seemed to be re-energized, "If you're ready… come with me." Davis followed her outside to what appeared to be the hugest backyard he had ever seen, and it consisted of many different environments…

Forest… lake… rocks… fire-pits… "Just the perfect place for you and your opponent to have an honorable match." said Babamon.

Davis felt confused, "Wait… you're not my opponent?" he asked.

"Of course not… I stopped battling lifetimes ago…" answered Babamon, "Besides… I think you're going to be quite surprised at whom you're going to be facing—Ahh, here he comes now."

Davis looked ahead into the forest, and saw a shadowy-figure coming towards them, the closer he got, the more illuminated he became. Suddenly, Davis was almost totally speechless… his opponent was… _his own self…!_

"_Well..."_ the Clone-Davis said, _"Are we to fight, or not?"_

Davis nodded, "Yeah… we are…" he said as he eyed his clone from head to toe. "I guess… I need to get used to the fact that I seem to be _talking to myself."_

Clone-Davis chuckled softly. _"You have every right to be startled… _I guess."

Babamon explained to Davis that she had been observing Davis from the moment he began to the other four challenges, and then she used her magic and enchantments to conjure up a clone of Davis for the final test…

"_The TEST of Mastery…!"_

One could only be a master if they were only able to overcome their own self. "Daisuke look on his ears…" Babamon said. Davis could see that his clone was wearing a pair of Potara earrings, fresh from Babamon's desk. "If you can successfully take those earrings from him… then by all means, you may keep them."

Davis raised his eyebrow, "That's it…?" he asked. "This won't take long."

"_That's what you think…"_ Babamon thought sneakily.

Davis and his clone stepped out onto the main battle-field, which was nothing more than an ordinary gym-floor. _"I await your move."_ The clone called.

Davis poised himself ready, "Okay… you asked for It." and he charged with his fist ready to fly, but the moment he even got close to his clone… WHAMM… "UGH…!" the close simply just raised his arm, and Davis ran face-first into his fist. "Ooh…" and he fell over with a splat.

"What's the matter? Giving up already…?" Babamon couldn't help but mock. Davis got up and rubbed his face. "It was a lucky break…" he said, "I'll get him this time…"

He lunged at his clone again, but the clone simply sidestepped and karate-chopped Davis' back throwing him to the floor again. "Hey… what gives?" he groaned. He tried his best to grab for the earrings, but the clone always managed to keep one step ahead of him.

"You'll have to do better than that, Daisuke." Babamon called, "Remember, you're facing against _yourself…"_

"Yeah, don't remind me!" Davis growled, and he continued the battle, chasing his clone all over the battle grounds… across the forest… over the lake… from rock-to-rock. At least Babamon allowed him to use his full power this time instead of just relying on his own strength.

Still, even that didn't help, for just as Davis had super-powers, so did the clone. He wasn't just exactly like Davis in every detail; Davis was beginning to think that he was way more powerful than even he himself was.

"_You are mistaken…"_ the clone said, _"I am not stronger than you are…we are exactly equal. You are merely showing signs of weakness."_

"WHAT…?" Davis snapped with his head throbbing in anger, "You take that back before--" he suddenly stopped when he realized he was insulting his own self… or what ii really himself? "Ow… my brain hurts!" he groaned, but then the battle continued.

Davis just had to try and get those earrings, for he didn't have much time left in the Digital-Afterlife… but as long as he failed to heed Babamon's advice, and the advice of his own clone… the Potara Earrings would remain beyond his grasp.


	15. Fast thinking

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Only a few hours would remain until the Digi-Force would be finished their training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, while outside, the others were all sleeping peacefully after a rough and hard day.

Even Jun was still there, sleeping blissfully in Tai's arms… but as she opened her eyes, she began to see something pink standing in front of her as her eyes began to wake up. At first, she thought she was only dreaming… but suddenly she heard a deep voice hiss at her, "Rise and shine…!"

She winced and let out a shriek that woke up everyone else in an instant. "Jun…!" Groaned Tai, "What's all the--" then he saw why, "M-M-M… MAJJINMON…!"

The evil virus was standing right there, and wasted no time in forcing the others to stand down. "All right… what do you want?" Tai snapped at him.

Majjinmon snickered and told them that he sought a way into the human world. "I know you humans are able to create portals through which you can use to transfer between the two worlds… and I demand you to turn that power over to me."

"Give you access to our world…?!" Matt growled, "You got be crazy…!"

Majjinmon gazed him angrily, "You… think so?" he sneered at him, _**"TURN TO A COOKIE…!" **_

His tentacle began to glow, but just as he fired his energy, "Matt…!" cried Sora as she dashed towards her boyfriend, "Get out of the way!"

She shoved Matt out of the way just in time, but "AAA-AAAH…!"

Everyone gasped hard as they watched Sora's body turn all crumbly, and sweet. "SORA…!" cried Matt.

"Sora… Oh, no, Sora…!" Biyomon yelled, and she began to cry.

"Hmm… well not quite what I was going for, but it will do." Majjinmon said as he popped the Sora-Cookie into his mouth, and ate it whole which made everyone sadder, and more infuriated than ever.

Matt's head was twitching in a mixture of hard emotions. "Sora…! She's… she's--"

Majjinmon licked his lips, "She _was_… delicious." He sniggered, "And unless the rest of you wish to meet the same fate as your friend, you'll do as I say! Do I make myself clear?"

"YOU… KILLED… SORA…!" Biyomon screeched, "I'LL KILL YOU… _**SPIRAL-TWISTER…!"**_

Majjimon grunted in disgust, "Pathetic…" and he blasted a small orb straight thorough the twister, and Biyomon blew up like a Bomb. "Biyomon…!" cried Gabbumon.

Knowing fully well they were all outmatched, Tai saw no choice but to go along with Majjinmon's word. "All right, we'll give it to you!"

Everyone gasped, and gawked at Tai in shock. Most of them were about to open their mouths to argue with him, but that's when they caught a glimpse of an old sneaky look in his eyes.

"All right… you want to go the real world, come with me. I'll show you the way." And with that he began to lead Majjinmon slowly but surely out of the lounge, and outside to the palace grounds.

"What's he doing?" Joe wondered.

"I think the stress has finally gotten to Tai…" added Gommamon, "He's lost his mind."

"No he hasn't…" Agumon quickly said.

Only he, Izzy, and Gennai knew what Tai was up to.

Izzy explained to the others as best as he could that Tai was actually distracting Majjinmon by leading him all around the palace, on a long an unnecessary route to the Hyperbolic Time-Chamber's entrance.

It was an alternate plan they had to defeating Majjinmon, in case the others didn't make it back in time… Since neither one of them had the power to even scratch Majjinmon, let alone destroy him… the only next best thing they could do was try to seal him off inside the Time-Chamber…

"What…?" cried Mimi, "You're sending him into the Time-Chamber, where the others are right now?"

"We have no choice…" said Izzy, and that's when everyone else noticed that Gennai was no longer with them in the lounge. That's where Agumon explained that Gennai was already at that moment, inside the Chamber to warn the others…

…

And right at that very moment, "He's doing what…?" snapped TK.

Gennai nodded, "They will be here any moment, and you must prepare yourselves."

The others were really tensed now, it was bad enough for them to realize Majjinmon was coming, and that the time-flow was out of order, but Babadimon was sad to say, "Only eighteen hours have passed… the training was not completed entirely."

The others felt that they were doomed, but Yamopopmon told them that there was no need to despair. "Even though the training inconclusive… it still has done its promise. By now, you all should be much stronger and fiercer than you were on your previous battle."

"Yeah… but what if we aren't?" asked Princess-Angewomon. "What we end up being destroyed instantly?"

"No…!" snapped Angel-Veemon "We can't think like that, not while we've come to far to quit now. That's exactly what Davis would say if he were here with us."

"Rock on…" Formemon agreed, "What are we, a bunch of tanked-out machines? Now let's get in there and KICK SOME VIRUS BUTT!!"

The others were silent for a moment but then, "I'm up for that…" said Phoenixmon.

"For Ken… and fore Sora, and Biyomon!" added Hornetmon.

Cody was up for it, and Yolei was defiantly up for it. Soon, everyone stood facing towards the door, while Yamopomon lead Babadimon to a safe place so as not to get caught in the battle that was about to take place. "Good luck, everyone…" the wise old wizard said, "And may your powers guide you through safely."

The Digi-Force bowed at him, expressing their thanks, and Gennai quickly slipped out of the chamber before he too would get caught.

…

While outside… Tai had already led Majjinmon all the way around the entire palace, and by now, he was losing his patience "You're beginning to make me angry, human!" he sneered, "Either you show me the entrance to your world, or prepare to die!"

"Hey, hey… relax… we're already here." Tai said as he revealed the entrance to what was actually the door to the Hyperbolic Time-Chamber. "Go through here… you'll find yourself in our world, and all the treats you can eat."

Majjinmon was starting to sense the calmness in Tai's words, _"Why does he seem so calm and quiet when his world is about to be destroyed?"_ he thought to himself, _"No matter… the human's loss is my gain."_

The door opened, and in he walked, but suddenly, "NOW…!" Tai called.

"Huh…?" Majjinmon looked round just in time to see the others slam the door shut, and on the other end, Gennai locked it tight on the outside. Even Majjinmon wouldn't have been able to open it from inside.

…

He was already trying to open the door now. "I've been tricked!" he roared.

"_You got that right…"_ said a voice from behind.

Majjinmon looked behind him, and saw the Digi-Force. "You again…!" he growled. "I might have known."

"Yeah… well cut the talk, pinky!" Yolei snapped. "You're going to pay for what you've done to Ken."

"Is that so…?" Majjinmon hissed, "Well, I suppose I may as well do away with you and your friends first before I head off to the human-world."

"I wouldn't bet on that." snarled TK, "You'll find things aren't going to be quite the same like they were the last time we fought."

This was it… locked in the cage with the tiger. The Digi-Force was now ready to face the dreaded virus Majjinmon, but would their time training with Babadimon be enough…?

Only time will tell!


	16. Trapped!

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

For a brief moment, Majjinmon and the Digi-Force were staring each other down like knights waiting to joust. Then finally, Majjinmon charged forward roaring like a tiger. "Prepare to die…!" He poised his fist ready for attack, but the Digi-Force didn't even move… until the last moment when all ten of them dodged out of the way so fast, Majjinmon was most confused.

"Huh… what…?"

Then finally, _**"WOLF-FANG FIST…!"**_ TK charged in, and bashed the evil virus hard in the face, sending him up towards Yolei, who kicked him hard in the gut, sending him flying towards Kari… then to Cody… and then, SPLAT… down on the ground.

"Wow… I don't believe it… we're winning." Cody exclaimed.

Yolei pounded her two fists together, "I never felt so strong in my life."

Kari and TK smiled at each other as TK flexed his huge muscles, and Kari flexed her body better than ever.

Fro hiding behind the entrance-grove, Babadimon nodded, _"Once again… training pays off for those who aid justice and righteousness."_

The four human fighters floated down to the ground. "Well, what do you say to that, Majjinmon?" TK called to him.

The virus got to his feet, "Well… you weren't kidding when you said you were well prepared to face me, but do you really expect a few good lucky hits will beat me?"

The humans growled in furry, and that's when the six Digimon landed behind Majjinmon, "Luck has nothing to do with it!" called Angel-Veemon. His friends all nodded in agreement

"We will defeat you Majjinmon… and avenge all the innocent victims you've hurt, and destroyed." said Thormon.

"Evil may succeed a few ways… but eventually it is dispelled, and reduced to nothing." added Princess-Angewomon. "Evil never prevails…"

The other three nodded, and flared up with power, ready to attack, but all this pep-talk just made Majjinmon laugh, "Heh, heh, ah, ah, ah… stop it… please, you're killing me with laughter." he chuckled, "I am a virus… and I kill people, and creatures… SO LET'S HAVE ACTION!"

With his words, the battle continued…

_**Meanwhile**_…

Davis was still trying to get at his clone, and take the Potara-Earrings from him, but so far, "I'm glad the others aren't watching this." he groaned… for at that moment, his clone was actually sitting on him, and preventing him from moving, blasting, or anything.

The clone simply yawned, _"You constantly claim to be the most powerful fighter over everyone else… you've never let anyone get the better of you, and yet you can't seem to overcome your own self…" _

Davis tried with all his might to squirm out, "I'll beat you… Ugh… somehow…!" Then in a mighty yank, he escaped, and was ready to continue, yet he still had no idea how take his clone down…

_After all… how else can you take down your own self…?_

Suddenly, Babamon's crystal-ball began to glow. "Huh…?"

Davis and his clone gazed over towards Bababmon, and then decided to take a brief time-out as they headed towards her. "What's going on?" Davis asked.

Bababmon hopped off the ball, and began to gaze into it. "It's a warning…" she said, "Something must be happening with your friends."

Davis winced. "What is it…?"

Babamon waved her hands over the glowing ball as the image became clear to her. "I see… your friends… and Majjinmon."

"_Majjinmon…?"_ both Davis and his clone said at the same time, and they gazed at each other in worry. Then Babamon kept gazing at the images, "Ah… I see a battle!"

Davis gazed into the ball too, and he could see it, "It's my friends…" he said. He saw them battling it out with Majjinmon, but he couldn't quite make out where they fighting him, he did however see Majjinmon blast, and pummel a couple of the fighters to the ground, and among one of them was, "Oh, no… Kari!"

"Wait… something else is coming… I think I can tell where they're fighting." replied Babamon. "They aren't in the Digital-World… not completely, and they can't be in the human-world either."

She paused for a moment, "I can sense energy waves from a different dimension, where time is not supposed to be as equal to our regular time-flows."

Davis began to put all the pieces together, "A different Dimension… Time-flow…" then suddenly, "Ah… _The Hyperbolic Time-Chamber…!"_

Davis and his clone, even Babamon felt horrified. "Oh man! If they destroy the entrance door, even by accident they'll be trapped!"

…

ZAP! Thormon got punched aside by Majjinmon.

POW! Majjinmon was hit by Phoenixmon's _**"SKY-ATTACK…!"**_

Majjinmon fired his energy-blasts, and then got bombarded right back by Foremenmon's _**"JACKHAMMER-BLAST…!"**_

Back and forth attacks were delivered, and taken, each time more forceful than the last. Yet neither Majjinmon, no the Digi-Force were willing to give up.

…

Still, as much as Davis did believe in his friends and their survival, he still knew, "I've got to get to them and fast."

Babamon felt Davis' needs, "But Daisuke… you know that I can't send you back until you've gotten the Potara-Earrings from your clone… and unless you do in the next… _six hours_ or so, you'll never leave the real unless wished back."

Davis clenched his fists tight, "All right then… let's get back to work."

With his newfound determination to save his friends, Davis seemed to be doing much better than before, and nearly succeeding in grabbing the earrings… but close was not close enough for him, and his clone still got the better of him.

"I'm not giving up… I'll get those earrings, somehow!"

_**Meanwhile**_…

The battle was still going on in the Time-Chamber, and Majjinmon had just grabbed Hornetmon by the stinger and slammed him right into Pheonixmon. "Who's next…?" the evil virus growled.

"You do!" called Angel-Veemon.

"Take this…!" added Princess-Angewomon

The two angels soared round Majjinmon in circles to confuse him and then each used their attacks on him at the same time.

"_**HEAVEN'S FIST…!" **_

"_**HELL-PUNCH…!"**_

ZAP! POW! Majjinmon spun like a top. "Whoa-oa-oa-oa…! Ugh-Ow… Okay… Come on! You want a piece of me…?" he growled as he readied himself for attack, but the Angels flew round him in circles again…

"_**CHAINS OF HEAVEN…!"**_

"_**CHAINS OF HELL…!"**_

Bound in the strong chains, Majjinmon found it more difficult to break free from them like he did before, which gave the Angels the quick chance to hit him with their strongest moves.

"_**TIARA-MAGIC…!"**_ Not only did her attack hit him, but Princess-Angewomon's Tiara SLICED him right down the middle, splitting his legs from his upper-body. "AAARRRGH…!"

"Must… catch…legs…!"

But before he could, _**"DODON-WAVE…!" **_Angel-Veemon blasted them into a pile of pink-goop. "Get him guys…!"

The others all roared and growled angrily as they rushed in to attack what was left of the virus. TK and Yolei went up with their, _**"DESTRUCTO-DISKS…!"**_

Followed by Kari's, _**"DODON-WAVE!"**_ though it was as large as Angel-Veemon's it was still helpful… especially when Cody added his most power, _**"KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAA…!"**_

The forces of all those powerful attacks collided right into Majjinmon resulting in HUGE EXPLOSIONS… and then, when the dust had cleared, only a few small goopy splotches were left on the floor.

Everyone immediately began to cheer. "We did it! We did it! We--"

They stopped cheering when they suddenly noticed the blobs of goop were moving. "Oh, no… it can't be!" cried Thormon.

"Please tell me this isn't happening…?" added Kari.

Everyone watched as the blobs began to expand, and stretch wide, and then suddenly… Majjinmon was standing before them, looking fresh as a daisy. "Did you miss me…?"

he snickered.

The other began backing away from him; they all had used up a lot of their powers, and it still wasn't enough. "Man… I really wish Davis was here!" cried TK.

Babadimon and Yamopomon both growled softly in deep concern. "Master… look… Majjinmon has returned." said Yamopomon.

Babadimon saw the whole thing, "Even with my training, Majjinmon still seems to be much more formidable than we thought." he said.

Majjinmon took a few steps forward, "I could finish you off right here and now… but seeing as how there is no need… I shall take my leave."

He began moving towards the door, and began to power up an energy blast. "If I can't open it up… I'll _break it down."_

The others all gazed at each other cheekily, "Uh… I wouldn't do that if I were you." Hornetmon called to him.

Majjinmon merely chuckled, "Well you aren't me are you? Ha, ha, ha…!" and then he fired his blast straight at the door, but instead of breaking it down, he just plain destroyed it and no exit was revealed on the other side. "Huh…? Wait a minute…!" He examined the area where the door once stood, "There… there's no way out!" he cried.

"No there isn't…" Cody said. "You just destroyed _the only way_ in, or out of this chamber… and you know what that means…"

For the first time ever, Majjinmon began to look frightened. "No… no it can't be!"

The others all just nodded at him. "It means we're stuck here…" said Phoenixmon. "Stuck here… Forever!"

Majjinmon's evil heart almost stopped beating. "No…! NOOO…!"


	17. The great Escape

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

By this point Majjinmon was on his knees, clutching his head, and twitching under the stress; unable to accept the truth. The door to the time-chamber was destroyed, and that meant there was no way out.

"No… I cannot accept this!" cried Majjinmon. Then he leered at the others, "You…! You all tricked me! You knew if I destroyed the door we would all be trapped here! Now I'll make you pay…"

His head-tentacle began to glow, but before he could turn the others into treats. "Go ahead… eat us all up." Kari said with her arms folded. "You do realize that we're the last treats you'll ever eat."

Majjinmon powered down and winced, "Ah…!"

"And don't forget…" Formenmon said, "If you eat us up, you'll be left here all alone, with no one else to fight, or even talk too… Forever…!"

"Quiet…! Silence…" bellowed Majjinmon… He just couldn't accept this, he wanted Candy, Sweets, and Cakes, and he wanted them now... but the others were right about him eating them up and having nothing left.

"Hey… look at the mighty virus now…" Thormon chuckled, "He's shivering like a frozen-fish."

The others silently sniggered as they kept eying Majjinmon, but then suddenly they could feel his power was starting to rise. "Hey… what's he doing now?" Yolei asked.

Majjinmon stood there with steam shooting through the holes in his body. "I… will... not… be… TRAPPED HEEEEEEEEEEERE…!" his powerful scream was almost strong enough to deafen a person; the others covered their ears and moaned in grief.

Even Yamopomon and Babadimon couldn't bare the noise. Then, suddenly, as if my dark magic some thing strange began to appear… it looked like a hole; a hole in the very air of the time-chamber itself.

Majjinmon stopped roaring for a moment to take a breath, and then continued which made the hole even bigger. "LOOK THERE…!" Hornetmon yelled motioning over to the hole. Everyone could suddenly see buildings and blue sky through the hole. "It's… it's _our world!"_ cried Yolei.

Majjinmon stopped roaring. "Well… it appears that I won't need your help after all." He snickered at the others as he began to make his way towards the hole. "Stop him…!" shouted TK…

He and Thormon began to charge, "TK wait…!" cried Kari.

"Thormon… come back!" cried Princess-Angewomon, but the boys had already gone too far forward and tried to blast Majjinmon full force with their weakened strength…

"_**THUNDER-BOLTS…!"**_

"_**KAMEHAMEHA…!"**_

But all those blasts did was make Majjinmon stare back at them, "Hah! Worthless! TAKE THIS…!" and he began to power up and used Ken's _**"SPECIAL-BEAM CANNON…!"**_

"WHOA… LOOK OUT!" cried TK.

"TK…!" screamed Thormon as the both of them braced for the impact and then… KAPOW! Right through TK's heart, and out through Thormon's back.

The others all gasped hard as they saw their friends collapse to the ground, and their anger and sadness grew when they saw Majjinmon grab them both with his head tentacle. "It's going to be a long day destroying them world… I'll need a snack."

Then he ate them both whole and leapt through the hole in the air. "Adieu… Areviderci… Farewell…" he called back to them all as the hole began to seal itself. Then finally, the portal was gone, and everyone was left trapped inside… yet some of them didn't seem to care.

"First Ken… then Sora… now TK too?" cried Cody. "When… when is it all going to stop?"

Foremenmon wrapped his huge arms around the upset boy. "Aw, Cody…" he spoke softly as he held him close. "Take it easy little-man."

Easily, Kari was the one who was most disturbed. Not only was TK dead, but Davis hadn't returned from the Digital-After-life yet. If he didn't return within the next few hours… he'd be gone for good.

Just like that, her two favorite guys would be gone, and no one would be left to face Majjinmon. "I've never been so scared in my life..." She said while trying to hold back her sobs.

Angel-Veemon, and Princess-Angewomon tried to comfort her, but she winced every time. She was losing her confidence as well as her will to go on. The others hated to see her like this… but what could they do?

"Even with our new powers it still isn't enough." said Hornetmon.

Phoenixmon agreed with, "We blasted him into a pile of gunk, but he just keeps reviving himself. Almost as if he cannot be destroyed..."

They all decided that they had to talk to Izzy, and now. "Uh just one problem…" Princess-Angewomon pointed out, "How do we get out of here? The doorway's gone."

Babadimon and Yamopomon came out from their hiding places, "Perhaps I can be of some assistance." The wise old wizard offered and using the same magic-spell he used before, they all warped out from the chamber, and were back at Gennai's palace.

"Guys…" Tai said as he ran up to them, "Is everyone alright…?"

"Where's TK…?" Matt asked, but it didn't take long for him to realize, "Oh… oh no… he didn't…? Tell me he didn't!"

There was no there way to put it, both TK, and Thormon had been destroyed. Matt, clenching his fists tight really wished he was powerful like the Digi-force, "I'd tear that amoeba wannabe left and right!"

Mimi, and Tai, calmed Matt down, Palemon even wrapped her vines round him to keep him still while he caught a grip of himself. "Well the fact is… you aren't powerful enough, Matt." said Gennai.

What everyone hated to hear more was that Majjinmon had indeed made it to the real-world, and at that very moment had already caused enough Chaos to boggle the mind….

He killed people… destroyed buildings… infected plant and animal life with his illness, and worse… now that he absorbed TK and Thormon, his power had increases evermore, and he was growing more stronger with every human and Digimon he turned into sweets, and ate.

The military, and the armed forces tried all they could, but most of their weapons didn't even tickle him… and those that actually damaged him… he just healed himself back to normal and killed all the men in a heartbeat.

What could anyone do to stop that ugly thing?


	18. Success, and downsided

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Davis was almost completely exhausted, and yet his Clone still never looked better, but it wasn't just that he was tired from all his struggling to get the Potara-Earings… Babamon had just informed Davis that Majjinmon had escaped from the Hyperbolic Time-Chamber…

To make matters worse, the real world was already being attacked and destroyed by that ugly monster… and both TK and Thormon had been killed. Easily what bothered him the most was the fact that Kari was losing her confidence and her will to fight.

He just had to hurry and get to his friends before anything else bad happened, but he still had not a clue of how to get he earrings from his clone. _"Come now…" _the clone said, _"Anyone can figure out how to defeat their own self, even you…"_

"Will you quit saying that…!" Davis snapped at his clone, "You've been saying that for hours… _Beat yourself… Beat yourself… Beat your--"_ Suddenly, he began to realize what _"Beat yourself…"_

Babamon said that the clone was exactly, exactly like Davis in every single way. _"Which means… he must even have _my weaknesses." he thought. _"Time to turn this whole thing around…"_

He got back to his feet and stared his clone dead in the eyes, "I'm going to get you now…" he called to him.

"_Huh…?" _The clone watched as Davis charged straight at him and aimed a punch at his face. The Clone raised his defenses ready, but suddenly at the last moment, Davis didn't thrust his fist forward and grabbed the clone's goggles instead.

"_What… hey…!"_

"Heh, heh, heh… look at that… I got your goggles."

Davis was the kind who would never let any harm come to the goggles that Tai gave him. They were one of the greatest treasures he ever held dear to him, and those who ever tried to take them off his head always regretted it.

The clone's anger finally began to show as he began to attack Davis mercilessly, and that gave Davis yet another advantage, and he began to tickle his clone's tummy, exactly in the place where Kari would always tickle him and he'd break out laughing hard…

_Almost even wet his pants once…_

The Clone laughed and squirmed all over the place, and finally… Davis reached up for the ears, "Yoink…!"

The clone stopped laughing, and felt his now bare ears, and Davis stood tall and proud holding the earrings up high. "I got them! I GOT THEM…!" he cried for joy.

"_Amazing…"_ Babamon thought, _"He actually did it. He passed all five tests."_

She hovered over towards Davis, and after dispelling his clone, she offered Davis her congrats. "Those earring you have a very powerful items… use them very wisely." she told him.

Davis smiled and nodded, and he clutched the earrings tightly. Now that he had them in his possession, he had to get back to the others and fast. "Uh… just how am I supposed to get back?" he asked.

Babamon sniggered slightly, "Leave that to me…" she said as she snapped her fingers which opened a trap-door under his feet. "…YEOW… AAAAHH….!"

"Say hi to Babadimon when you see him!"

…

Davis flew through a vortex of light, and colors, it almost made him nauseas, but that was the least of his worries. _"I got to get to the others fast…"_ he thought. The Potara-Earrings, now safely on his ears, glowed brightly… the only things that would help him and his friends beat Majjinmon for good.

"Hang on guys… I'm coming!"

…

Izzy had been researching Majjinmon as much as he could, but of course, as Majjinmon was a one of a kind Digimon, he had no data at all on him. All he could do was scan similarities that were connected to him… as well as studying the previous battles with him.

"Hey… I think I got something…" he called out to the others.

The remaining members of the Digi-Force huddled over towards him as he explained what he was able to find.

Majjinmon had regenerating cells, just like Cell-Myotismon did. Whenever he got destroyed his cells would always restore him right back up. "That's it…!" Cody said. "Why didn't we think of this before…?"

"Uh… would someone mind filling me in here?" asked Foremenmon.

The others all sweat-dropped in utter dismay…

"To put it simply…" Angel-Veemon said, "If Majjinmon cells will revive him every time he is damaged, the only way to finish him off would be to destroy him completely… so there is nothing left of him at all."

Foremenmon felt a little silly. "Well if that's the case… let's go after him."

Many of the others agreed to that. "Now that we know his weakness, it shouldn't be too hard to beat him now." Yolei said as she socked her fist into her other hand.

The flames on Phoenixmon's body heated up. "I'm in…"

"Me too…" added Hornetmon as he sharpened his stinger.

The two Angels held their hands together in a sign that they would look out for each other to the end.

Only, Kari still remained silent, almost as if she didn't even know where she was or what she was doing anymore. "Kari…?" Princess-Angwomon tried to get her attention, but she didn't even move.

"Poor girl…" Yolei mumbled.

Tai's gang offered to look after her in the Digital-World, but that's when she finally spoke up. "I'm coming…" she said softly yet deeply. "We don't have much of a choice."

Her brother tried to convince her that she was in no condition to go off and battle, but Kari just snapped at him. "I said I'm going!"

Tai and the others winced, they were starting to see sides of Kari that they never knew she had in her. She hated evil as much as anyone else did, but now she was acting like TK… she was starting to lose her mind.

Nevertheless, they all moved towards Gennai's TV-portal. "Now remember… if ever you start to feel weak, come back immediately." He told them, "If any more of you are destroyed, I fear we won't be able to hold Majjinmon off."

"He won't get the better of us… not this time." Cody said. "Let's go guys…" and off they went.

"All we can do now… is hope." Gennai.

Matt began to look down in the dumps again, "Hope… that was usually TK's job." He mourned.

Everyone knew how he felt. "Yamato… you must not continue on this path." Babadimon said, "Wiseman says… ye who lets his past come to haunt him, will be forever tormented by his present and his future too. I know how you feel over the loss of your brother… but he fought bravely, and died with honor…"

The wise wizard bowed his head, "He will return to you… just be patient."


	19. Power VS Speed

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Almost all of the Earth's inhabitance was nearly depleted. All the continents were empty, and so were the major islands. No people, no animals… not even a mosquito. Everywhere that was anywhere, you'd only find corpses, fallen towns, burning landscapes, and many things worse.

The only place at all that was left standing was Japan itself. Majjinmon decided to save what he thought was the best for last; the very homeland of the original Digi-Destined, and the Digi-Force.

Everyone in the whole country was running about in panic trying to find any possible hopes of escape; such of which did not exist, as the evil virus was much too formidable.

Speaking of the creature… he emerged straight out form the body of an old man he had just killed with his deadly illness and left the body dead in the wreckage of the streets. "Blah…! Bland and tasteless!" he grumbled. "Ah well… there's plenty others where he came from! Heh, heh, heh…"

He soared over the towns, and couldn't help but laugh at the pitiful humans below. "You can run, but you can't hide!" he called to them before he turned them into candy, or treats, and ate them.

Then he would take a break from the humans and play around with the buildings. By play, he actually was destroying them. Pushing them over like bookshelves, blasting holes right through them… He even managed to make separate sections of some of the buildings blaze with fire so when the dots were connected; you could see a picture of him.

He even attacked the neighborhoods of the Digi-Force, and ate their loved ones. Even Yolei's family's Convenience-Store was burned to a crisp… but not before he helped himself to whatever ordinary treats he could find on the shelves. They were tasty, but for his taste-buds, "Not as yummy as changing people into treats."

Suddenly, he began to sense a strong void of energy behind him. He rolled his eyes and sighed irritably, "Oh, no… not you again!"

He turned to face the Digi-Force, and Yolei was the first one to speak. "First, you kill my boyfriend… then some of my best friends, and now you've crushed my family's store…?"

"Hmm, mm, mm… yes… and I'd do it again, and possibly a third time." Majjinmon said. "I've been destroying objects, and killing people for centuries… and I will continue on this path for centuries to come. Nobody can stop me now… and no one ever will!"

"No one… except us!" growled Phoenixmon.

"And that's exactly what we're going to do." added Hornetmon.

Majjinmon shook his head in pity, "You never learn do you…? Fine then…!" and he charged straight at the others hoping he would finish them off for good, but at the last moment, they all scattered about causing him to miss.

Cody, already in his Super-Saiyan 2 form went up first. _**"CONTINUOUS KI-BLAST…!" **_e shouted as he began firing energy shots like a machine-gun.

"Hah! Take this wise guy!" bellowed Majjinmon, and he began to fire his own _**"CONTINUOUS KI-BLAST…"**_ since had absorbed TK earlier. Then both he and Cody were engaged in a blast contest; both rapidly firing more and more energy shots hoping to breakthrough the others bombarding-blasts, and strike.

That's when Foremenmon decided to jump in, _**"JACKHAMMER-BLAST…!"**_

Two against one, you'd think the battle would be won, but Majjinmon had even more tricks to present. _**"PINK-PUTTY…!"**_ and he began to rapidly fire pink blobs from his mouth to counter more of the shots.

"Give it up…!" he growled while still firing through his mouth, "No way you can beat me!"

"That's what you think…!" snapped Phoenixmon as he came in from behind, _**"BLAZING-FLARE…!"**_ It looked like a hit, but Majjinmon was now able to use Ken's _**"SPECIAL-BEAM CANNON…!"**_ through his head-tentacle, and countered the blast with a tug-o-war of power…

"You won't get me that easily…!" the virus yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Want to bet…?" Yolei scowled as she charged at him from the right, and Hornetmon came in from the left aiming his stinger, "Time for a little lethal injection…!"

Majjinmon's eyes narrowed in anger, and the holes in his body began to shoot out hot steam that blocked them from getting any closer. The two Angels even tried to lasso him with their chain-attacks from below, but he just stretched his legs in many angles and batted the chains away.

"This is unbelievable…!" Angel-Veemon growled. "No matter where we come at him, he always manages to block us off."

"We have to keep trying…" said Princess-Angewomon. "If we want to put our plan into action we have force him to use up his energy."

Everyone continued to fire, and come at the evil virus, except Kari who was still trying to find herself. "Kari, come on!" Yolei called to her, "If you attack him we just might force him down…"

Kari was still struggling with herself, but she knew Yolei was right. She held out her hands ready to focus. "This is everyone that you've killed… MAJJINMON…!" she roared, and with that her telekinetic powers struck Majjinmon hard.

"YARGH…!" he was starting to slow down with his attacks. "I… I can't move!" he cried, and then finally, the other attacks hit him from all sides seriously hurting him. Finally… they all attack him at once causing his body to explode and blow pink blobs everywhere.

"Right… everyone quick, destroy the blobs before they can reform." said Cody. The others all nodded, and began going about using small energy blasts to vaporize the blobs.

So far it seemed to be working, there was however only one problem. The small blobs were already starting to move and bubble as they began to revive. "Speed it up!" Phoenixmon said, "We can't let him revive."

Everyone tried to move as fast as they could, "It's no use… there's too many of them!" cried Princess-Angewomon. The blobs made it first, and Majjinmon was completely revived. They just weren't fast enough…

"Like I said before…" he replied, "You never learn. So… allow me to TEACH YOU…!"

His head tentacle struck Hornetmon right in the guy. "GARGH… Ohh…!" and he fell down dead. "Hornetmon, No!" cried Angel-Veemon.

"That's it… now I'm mad!" growled Foremenmon. _**"DRILL-EARTHQUAKE…!"**_ The ground began to rumble and crack up beneath Majjinmon's feet, but he quickly leapt into the air, _**"TURN INTO… A CAKE…!"**_

ZAP…!

"FOREMENMON…!" squealed Cody as he had the horror of watch his friend being eating. He fell to his knees in deep shame and sadness. He clenched his fists and screamed up at the sky, "DAVIS… PLEASE HELP US!"

Majjinmon then turned around to face Yolei. "You're next… my dear."

Yolei fired what little energy she had left in her, but her power was weak, and Majjinmon was already extending his head tentacle ready to get her, but at the last moment, Phoenixmon swooped down in the way to take the shot… "UGH-AAAH…!"

"PHOENIXMON…!"

"UGH… YOLEI… DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME…!" then he exploded into a pile of ashes.

"PHOENIXMOOOOOOOOOOOON…!"

The Digi-Force was losing fighters and fast, and Majjinmon was gaining more and more power by the minute. They couldn't weaken him, they couldn't destroy him... they were trapped once again.


	20. Davoris

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

"Heh, heh, heh…Only five left? What a pity!" Majjinmon mocked. The others sweat-dropped in fear… Then Majjinmon reached with his head tentacle, and grabbed hold of Kari. "Ahh-UGH…! Help me!" she squealed.

"Heh, heh, ah, ah, ah… I like it when they squirm." Majjinmon hissed. "Down the hatch…"

The others all screamed, "NOOOOO…!" as they saw Majjinmon open his mouth ready to eat the poor girl, but suddenly…

"_**KAMEHAMEHA…!"**_ An energy wave came from out of almost nowhere and gashed Majjinmon's head-tentacle off his head. "BLAAAAH…!"

Kari escaped safely, and that's when she and the others heard a familiar voice shout out. "Keep your pink-hands of my girl!"

"Davis…!"

Everyone's eyes lit up when they turned round and saw their brave leader hovering in midair. He looked down upon his friends, "You okay, and "Kari?" he asked.

His girlfriend smiled as she gazed up at him indicating she was fine. That's when Princess-Angewomon's eyes gazed at the shiny objects on his ears. "The Potara-Earrings…!"

Davis nodded, and then landed at ground level to face the evil virus. Majjinmon had just healed from his injury, and gazed angrily at Davis, "You…? I thought you were gone for good. You ran off like a cowardly rabbit!"

"Hey, watch it pal!" the Saiyan-fighter spat at him. "You're talking to the Captain of the Digi-Force, and the greatest Digi-Destined in the world. I… never… run!"

Majjinmon clenched his fists tight and steam shot out through his head, but before he opened his mouth to say a word, Davis powered-up into his Super-Saiyan 2 form and tossed Cody one of the earrings. "Cody… power up, and put that on your left ear!"

Cody almost hesitated, but then remembered exactly why. "Right… here goes!" he said as he powered up and clipped the earring on his left ear. At once, Davis Cody's bodies began to glow, and spin round and around together like being caught in a cyclone.

"Here! What's happening…?" bellowed Majjinmon.

The other four were amazed as they saw their bodies swirl. "They-- They're combining." Yolei said. "They're fusing together."

Cody and Davis both possessed Saiyan-powers, and therefore when the fusion was completed; there levitating in midair was strange, new man. He had muscles that bulged to the size of small tires, and his hair was long and spiky at the end, but smooth and shiny at the top.

"_Hmm… not bad..."_ The new warrior said in his mixed-voice.

"Whoa… I thought I was good-looking." muttered Angel-Veemon.

Majjinmon couldn't understand all this. "What the-- just who are you?" he asked. "I demand to know…"

The warrior stopped to think for a moment. _"Hmm, let's see. _Davis_ and_ Iori_…? Well then… I guess you can just call me _Davoris. _I am the one who will strike you down once and for all, Majjinmon._"

"Hah! I'd like to see you try…" the virus growled. "HERE WE GO…!" and he charged forward while aiming his fist to attack, but Davoris just zipped away instantly. "Huh…? Where'd he go?"

He then reappeared behind Majjinmon and gave him a huge punch in the back sending him crashing down hard to the ground, and just before he hit the ground itself, Davoris zipped again to just below the virus, and kicked him back up into the air.

Majjinmon stopped in midair. "Hmm… very impressive." he said.

"_Oh you haven't seen anything yet…"_ replied Davoris, and then a dragon-rush was engaged. Majjinmon barely managed to land that many hits, but Davoris… not only did he land more hits, but he damaged Majjinmon a lot, but still he wasn't weak enough to destroy. Besides, _"I'm having way too much fun to quit now…"_

Majjinmon was beginning to lose his temper, so he decided, _**"DARK-BLADE…!"**_ Using some of Daburamon's powers, he conjured up a dark-sword. "Try and out-best me now…!" he bellowed as he swung his blade all over trying to hack away at his enemy.

Davoris evaded his every swipe, and swing, and kept well away from the blade. "Pretty amazing… now try this!" he said, _**"BEAMOS-SWORD…!"**_ His arm started glowing as a long beam of key energy, in the shape a long blade formed right on his arm.

The two swords clashed together. _"Two can play at this game."_ And the battle was taken to a whole new level. The two swords clashed, and the fighters struggled to get at their opponent, while down below, the others could barely believe what they were seeing… or sensing.

"Both Majjinmon, and Davoris are equal in strength." Angel-Veemon said. "We may actually be able to win this."

The girls all thought the same thing. They had never seen anything quite like this. It was almost as cool as fist discovering the DNA-Digivolution, and now it could happen with humans as well as Digimon? It was incredible…

CLANG! The two blades clashed together and engaged in a lockdown. Davoris saw his advantage, and began to do the old twirling-trick with his own sword, causing Majjinmon to become disarmed.

The next thing Majjinmon knew, Davoris was holding the tip of his sword near his neck and saying, _"Well… any last words?"_

Majjinmon gritted his teeth in anger. "Yes… and those words are…" he paused for a moment, _**"TURN TO CHOCOLATE…!"**_ and to Davoris' surprise, Majjinmon quickly changed him into a tiny little bon-bon.

The others gasped in horror. "No… he can't lose!" cried Kari. "We were so close…"

"Ha, ha, ha… but close doesn't cut it, my dear." Majjinmon laughed, "But fear not, you'll all be reunited with your friend soon… IN MY TUMMY…!" Then he reached for the little chocolate-ball, popped in his mouth, and swallowed. "Ahh…" he sighed heavily, but suddenly he gasped. "Huh? Ah…!"

The others looked confused, "What the matter with him?" asked Yolei.

Majjinmon suddenly began to feel tipsy, and held both his mouth and his stomach in a strange way. "Looks like he's going to be sick." said Angel-Veemon, and indeed he did as he coughed up the bon-bon…

"Oh… ah…! What's this…?"

Everyone looked in confusion as the little bon-bon began to fly around the evil virus, circling rings around his head. "Hey… what's… how is this…! STOP THAT…"

The little bon-bon seemed to have a life of its own, as if Majjinmon had sucked all the life out of Davoris, and he was still inside, controlling that little candy. _"Nice try Majjinmon… but it'll take more than that to take out Me."_ he actually said from inside the bon-bon, and the POOF… he rematerialized in his normal form again.

"Ahh-hhh… it's impossible!" Majjinmon cried in fear. "No one has ever withstood my sweet-surprise attack!"

"_Heh… guess that makes me the first, huh?"_

The battle was starting to grow interesting, and both the fighters were equal in strength. Whoever would be the ultimate victor was anyone's guess.


	21. Inside Kari

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Majjinmon was still not willing to stand for this humiliation. He had come way too far to let anyone get in his way, and that's when he got another idea. "Yes… if I can't defeat you outside… I'll get you from within!"

"_Hmm…?"_

Everyone then watched as Majjinmon disappeared, changing to his microscopic-size. The others could already sense what he was planning to do; enter Davoris body and affect him with his vital illness. _"I don't think so…"_ Davoris simply said. _**"SHRINK-DOWN…!"**_

His body began to glow and shrink in size, until he was exactly the same size as Majjinmon. "What…!" the virus yelled, "This is… impossible! You can shrink too?"

"_Just another one of my little special qualities..."_ Davoris chuckled, _"You won't be affecting me that easily…!"_

Majjinmon growled and the battle resumed while they were both still tiny… much to the others dismay…

"Where do you think are…?" asked Princess-Angewomon. She and the others looked all over the place and the girls and Cody tried their scanners, but even Cody couldn't sense where they were.

Then suddenly, "Hey… what was that?" Kari said. The others looked around, and then they saw tiny little specks of light coming from the air in front of them. "They must be over there…" Yolei said.

She, Cody and Kari set their Scouters on _"Zoom-in…"_ Even at maximum-magnification, they still weren't quite able to see Majjinmon or Davoris clearly, all they could see were two tiny specs clashing together creating more sparks and flashes as they continued to battle...

The two were engaged in another dragon-rush, their fists and feet flying all over. Then the both attacked each other hard causing them to fly off to different end of the ground below them.

"_That's it… now I'm mad!"_ Davoris snapped, and with a mighty roar, he became a Super-Sayian, which was expected he could do as he was a fusion of Davis and Cody. Another Dragon-rush was engaged, and this time; now that Davoris was powered-up, he also moved much faster than before, and damaged Majjinmon greatly.

The evil virus was running out of options. He needed to find some sort of way to trap this warrior so he couldn't use all his powers at once. Then suddenly, he had an idea as he looked back towards the others… _specifically Kari…!_

"_Well… you going to give up yet, or do I have to get tough!"_ Davoris grumbled at Majjinmon, but the virus just laughed maniacally. "Oh I'm not going to give up…" he then sneered, _"I'm going Go up, up…and in."_

Davoris was most confused, but then as he saw Majjinmon fly off, he could see him heading straight for Kari's mouth, and of course, the Davis part of the warrior couldn't let him reach her. _"No…!"_

So he followed after him…

"Kari… watch out!" cried Angel-Veemon, but it was too late, as the two tiny specs had already entered her mouth, though she couldn't really feel anything, she knew this couldn't be anything good.

There was an evil virus inside her, one that could kill her with his illness, or even just by blasting her from the inside. "What am I going to do…?! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO…?!" she panicked.

The two angels held her down, "Easy, easy, Kari…!" said Princess-Angewomon. "It's all up to Davoris now. He'll get him out."

The others nodded in agreement, but Kari was still unsure. Who knew what was going on insider her right now…?

…

It was pretty dark inside Kari's mouth, but it got even darker as the two fighters made their way through to her sinuses, and up into her muscle fiber where it was too dark to see your hand in front of your face, but not dark enough for the fighters. Even though they couldn't see one another, they were still able to sense where they were.

"My, how the tables have turned…." Majjinmon called through the darkness. "Bet you won't want to try and attack me now?"

"_Ha… you got to be kidding me?"_ snapped Davoris, _"One shot in the right place and I'll--"_ but then he realized something… what if he accidentally missed and hit Kari's most vital-cells…

The inner Davis of Davoris would never do anything to hurt his girlfriend, not even if it was accidental, or if it meant he could use the Digiballs to fix her up. He just didn't have the heart…

"Can't risk hurting your little friend, can you…?" mocked Majjinmon, "No? Well I certainly can…!" and with his words he shot out a small energy beam that struck one of Kari's nerves.

…

Outside, Kari felt a huge lot of pain, and collapsed off her feet. "OW… AAH!"

"Kari…!" cried Yolei.

"It must be Majjinmon…" said Angel-Veemon. "And I can bet you, whatever he's doing is nothing short of trouble."

Kari kept wincing, and crying in pain, as Majjinmon continued to damage her muscle fiber, and strike her nerves.

…

Davoris couldn't bare to watch this… _"STOP IT… LEAVE HER ALONE!" _he shouted, and he charged forward with such rage and whipped out his _**"BEAMOS-SWORD…!"**_ and the battle continued.

However, the Beamos-Blade's glow illuminated some of the darkness Majjinmon dodged the first attack, and countered with a strong punch, but Davoris' determination to get this creep out of Kari's body and finish him off was stronger than ever.

"_Come on… that the best you got?"_

Majjinmon growled, and then began to fire a bombardment of energy shots. _"Huh…? Oh no!" _cried Davoris. He couldn't let any of those shots miss him and hit Kari's nerves anymore, so using his sword, he whirled it round and around just like a helicopter, negating most of the shots, but he just couldn't block them all, and a few actually managed to hit him, and Kari…

"_OW…!"_ Kari's howling voice seemed to echo from within her body.

Davoris grew more furious than ever, that his body began to flare brighter than ever before as he powered-up. Majjinmon couldn't believe what he was seeing, "This can't be… you should be begging for my mercy by now!"

Davoris chuckled both angrily and cheekily. _"Dude… the only mercy I'll show you… is NONE!"_ He shouted back at him, and the battle continued, only Majjinmon was now finding it harder and harder to beat this newly determined warrior…

He got punched… he got kicked… he got thrashed all over the place, but finally he had had his fill. "All right… you've asked for it…!" he snarled as he began to power-up and ready himself for the most powerful energy blast ever.

"_Hey… what do you think you're doing?"_ snapped Davoris.

"Ah, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah… I'll give you this one last chance to surrender!" Majjinmon shouted back. "I've powered up enough for a shot that will explode this girl's body into complete nothingness!"

Blow Kari's body to nothing? Davoris was shocked, and worried._ "You… you can't… you won't do it!"_

"I can and I will…" replied Majjinmon, "Unless you surrender, and let me go, and perhaps I might spare you and your remaining friends."

That was just pure blackmail, and he only aid that "Might" spare the others, Davoris knew better than to trust the likes of him, but what choice did he have?

What was he going to do? What could he do…?!


	22. The end of Majjinmon

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

Davoris was still almost petrified with rage and anger as he just stood there clenching his fists and gritting his teeth.

"Quit stalling…" Majjinmon shouted at him, "Are you going to surrender, you does your friend die a most painful and gruesome death?"

Davoris didn't know what to do anymore. There had to be someway that he could beat Majjinmon without hurting Kari. Then suddenly he had an idea… just one idea!

Since Majjinmon had shrunken to his tiny form, but the others were outside still as giants to them, including their powers. _"All right… I give!"_ he said as he powered down, back to his normal form.

Majjinmon powered-down his attack. "There's a good lad…" he said sinisterly. He flew towards Davoris, "Now then… I shall lead you out of this body as my hostage, and don't try anything funny or its curtains for you, and your friends…

Davoris nodded fiercely, and let Majjinmon hold him by the arm in back as they began to fly towards Kari's sinuses, and right for her nasal tunnel; _in other words… they were planning to exit through her nose…_ it was the safest way.

Along the way Majjinmon thought to himself, _"Hah! These pitiful fools will believe anything once you blackmail them. Once at the exiting point, I'll destroy this fool, and add his power to my own… then, I'll return to crush his friends and then conquer the universe. Heh, heh, heh…"_

Too bad for him that Davoris never trusted Majjinmon to keep his word from the start, and pretending to surrender was only part of his master-plan to get rid of the evil virus for good… now he had to put the next part of his plan into action.

What Majjinmon was unaware of was that he also had another special-ability; an ability that allowed him to use _telepathy._ So he silently concentrated his thoughts with his powers…

…

Outside…

Kari was lying on her back on the ground. Her muscles and insides felt really sore from what Majjinmon had done on the insides. So far nothing had happened for the past while, and that only worried the others more.

"What do you think's going on in there?" asked Yolei.

"I don't think we want to know…" Princess-Angewomon said.

Kari struggled and tried to get up, "What about Davoris…" she said weakly, "No Kari… try not to talk." Angel-Veemon said as he lay her back down. Then suddenly, his head began to feel funny…

"_Angel-Veemon…! Angel-Veemon… can you hear me?"_

Angel-Veemon looked all around but couldn't see anyone who was talking to him; he did however recognize the voice, "Davoris…?"

"_Yes… it's me."_ Davoris replied, _"Now listen to what I have to say, and don't react…"_

Davoris explained to Angel-Veemon were he was, and that he was with Majjinmon, inside Kari's nose, and how he had come up with a plan that if successful, Majjinmon would be completely destroyed… and unable to revive.

Angel-Veemon's wings shivered when the plan was explained as it was not only very risky, _it was almost completely insane,_ but as tempted as he was to go against the plot, he realized that this would possibly be the last chance they would get to rid the world of Majjinmon, and his illness.

He began to position himself; he moved his head down towards Kari's head carefully so that his mouth was positioned to an area about a few feet about her nose. "Uh… what are you doing?" Princess-Angewomon.

Her boyfriend gazed back at her, and told her, "Hush… Just trust me." he said. "Kari… whatever you do… don't move!"

Kari gulped hard, but promised to try her hardest to keep still.

…

By this point Majjinmon and Davoris were nearing the exit, which ironically were Kari's nostrils. "Well… here we are." Majjinmon said.

"_Right… now as promised, you let us go."_ snapped Davoris.

Majjinmon's eyes twinkled evilly, "Oh I'll let you go… RIGHT AFTER I KILL YOU!"

Davoris winced, and right before Majjinmon got out his _**"DARK-BLADE…!"**_ and ready to strike for the kill, which exactly what Davoris was expecting; so he quickly whirled round and grabbed Majjinmon by the arm, knocking the sword out of his hand, and engaging in another battle. _"You should know by now that there's no outwitting the Digi-Force!"_ Davoris snapped at him.

Majjinmon growled, angrily and the battle continued. As they continued to fight, Davoris relayed a telepathic message to Angel-Veemon, _"Get ready out there… wait until I tell you."_

Angel-Veemon was growing nervous, so were Yolei and Princess-Angewomon. Kari however was already flipped out of her mind. Her insides ached from muscle-damage, and here Davoris and Majjinmon were battling at the tip of her nose, and Angel-Veemon was getting to do something absolutely crazy…

…

More punches and kicks were exchanged as the battle continued. Then Majjinmon finally pinned Davoris on the floor of Kari's nose. "Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah…! Ha, ah, ah…! Now isn't this a shame. You actually thought you had me beat didn't you…" he laughed in Davoris' face. "Well too bad! You know I'm really going enjoy taking over this world and the universe… pity you won't be around to see it."

Davoris began snickering…

"Hey… what's so funny?" snapped Majjinmon.

"_The Universe isn't going down, Majjinmon… YOU ARE!"_ he said proudly.

"Huh…?" Majjinmon looked down and realized that Davoris had his legs perfectly positioned and poised right at his belly. "Ah…!"

"_Or should I say… GOING UP!"_ replied Davoris as he gave Majjinmon a huge kick in the gut sending him straight up like a missile towards the nostril-holes. Then Davoris leapt up high, and socked Majjinmon hard with his fist forcing him to go higher and faster right through he holes…

Then using his, _**"SUPER-KA… ME… HA… ME… HAAAAAAAAA…!"**_ He blasted his super-energy force straight at Majjinmon and forced out further and further away from Kari.

"GRAAAAH… I WILL GET YOU YET!!"

The others could see the long stream of light, "Look…!" Cried Yolei as she zoomed in at the end of the stream. "It's Majjinmon…"

That's when Angel-Veemon was told by Davoris, _"NOW! ANGEL-VEEMON…DO IT!"_

Angel-Veemon nodded and then opened his mouth wide, _**"DODON-WAVE…!"**_ and shot his blazing-energy just past Kari's nose and off in a straight line away from her…

Majjinmon turned round, "Huh…?" and could see the ENORMUS energy heading straight at him, "AAAAAAAAAAH-OH NOOOOOOOOO…!"

The Blazing energy crashed into him taking his tiny-little body along for the ride and dissolving it in the process, right down to the very last atom in his body. "THIS… CAN'T BEEEEEEE…!!"

Then he was gone… finally, and for good!

Angel-Veemon's attack-wave disappeared, and Kari yelped in relief. There was a long moment of silence to recover from that terrifying moment, and just then, Davoris rematerialized lying beside Kari, weak from exhaustion.

"Oh my…" cried Princess-Angewomon, as she and the others moved in a little closer. They also noticed that the Potara-Earrings that he wore were badly cracked, and then they disintegrated, causing him to defuse back into Davis and Cody.

Kari, feeling strong enough to speak looked down, and "Guys… guys… are you okay?" she cried.

The boys lay there panting softly, and then Davis weakly opened his eyes, and so did Cody. "We're okay… are you okay?" they said at the same time. Then they began to laugh softly, and others joined in, and Yolei couldn't help but wipe the tears of joy from her eyes.

It was finally over!


	23. Win some, and REALLY win some

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

The surviving members of the Digi-Force made it back to Gennai's palace, where everyone had heard the wonderful news.

Babadimon never felt so happy in his life. "Finally…" he said happily, "After all these centuries… it is over." He looked back at the survivors, "Thank you Digi-Force…"

Yamopomon bowed in grace to the survivors, but the others also thanked Babadimon. His training, and directions to the Potara-Earrings made it possible for them to win the battle.

The wise old wizard accept their thanks, after which it was time to assemble the eight Digiballs… which Gennai had all ready set. The eight balls, _Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, and Light_… all lay before Yolei's feet glowing madly…

"ARISE MIGHTY SHENMON…!" she cried out, "WE SUMMON YOU TO GRANT OUR WISHES…!"

The skies darkened, the balls flashed and lighting stuck the skies, and there he was. Everyone bowed before the all mighty powerful _Shenmon._

The mighty-creature bowed his head to his friends and said in his deep voice, _**"The eight Digiballs have been gathered. I shall grant you any three wishes you want."**_

Yolei's first wish was to fix up the Digital-World, and the real world before Majjinmon had attacked. Second; she wished for all those killed by Majjinmon to be brought back to life…

Both wishes were granted. Soon the two worlds were back to normal, and all the innocent victims were revived. Including, Ken, Sora, TK… Wormon, Hawkmon, Biyomon, and Patamon. Even Daburmon was revived

"Master Daburamon…" Yamopomon cried in happiness.

"Hey, way to go guys!" TK said the moment he landed on his feet, followed by many exchanges of welcome-back hugs between everyone. Yolei was so happy she nearly drowned Hawkmon and Ken in her tears.

"Ah-heh… I get Yolei…" Ken said.

"We're glad to see you too…" added Hawkmon.

Yolei twitched as she held in her happy sobs, but suddenly the reunion was interrupted when Shenmon said, _**"Excuse me… but you still have one wish remaining."**_

Everyone exchanged looks of confusion, they hadn't a single idea what to wish for, but Davis had an idea. "The fusion technique saved our lives…" he said, "So I wish for you to grant me and my team the ability of instant, and controllable fusions."

"_**So be it…"**_ Shenmon said as his eyes began to glow, and the twelve members of the Digi-Force were cloaked in tubes of light as their power-levels and experience increased further. Ken even got the power he missed from Babadimon's training instantly…

"_**Your three wishes are granted…"**_ said Shenmon, _**"Now I bid you… farewell."**_

Then he vanished and the Digiballs changed into stones, and scattered throughout the Digital-World for at least another year.

Nobody said a thing after that, as they just couldn't stop smiling.

_**The Next-Day**_…

The world martial-arts tournament had reopened, and they all decided to finish what they had started. It was now the final round where Cody was pitted against Davis for the championship prize.

Of course, everyone knew Cody couldn't beat Davis, but the boys did however give their audience an equal battle just for fun, and to show off their new powers. Finally, they decided to call it a draw.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a tie…" the host-man sobbed. "In all my years, I've never seen anything so wonderful in my life."

The twenty-million yen was divided and given to the boys. That's when Kari, who was feeling better again rushed out onto the ring and collided into Davis in a huge hug, this made the crowds cheer even louder.

"Congratulations Davis…" Kari said, "So what do you plan to spend the money on?"

Davis looked a little nervous but decided to go for it, "Well… I do have something in mind… but I need you to answer me something first."

Kari felt confused, "Huh… what is it?"

Davis held her hands, and looked deeply into her eyes, "Kari… I love you." He said to her. "All these years I've protected you, and the others, and I know at times you've protected me. We're both super-warriors, we both want the same things for the world, and I want to spend my life with you…"

Kari's mouth began to drop open as her eyes began to sparkle, and then came the magic words. "Kari Kamiya… will you marry me?"

A few tears rolled down Kari's cheeks, and through her happy giggles of joy she answered, "Yes! Yes I will…!"

"Did I hear right…?" the host announced, "They're getting married ladies and gentlemen!"

The crowds couldn't cheer any louder than they were cheering now. The Digi-Destined and the Digi-Force were so happy.

Some of the guys were cheering, and the girls awed in passion; Jun and Tai even had happy tears to shed for their siblings. "Hey… you okay about this TK?" Patamon asked.

TK nodded his head, "There's a part of me that does hate this…" he said, but then his smile grew wide. "But that part covers the smallest most unimportant bit of my body. I couldn't be any happier for them both…"

When Kari and Davis kissed, he even jumped for joy with his fist in the air, "YEAH… WHOO…!"

…

Kari and Davis were married sometime later. It wasn't long after that that Yolei and Ken got married too, Cody even funded their wedding with his share of the prize money.

The Digi-Force was a proud and noble team. Their hearts filled with love, joy, and determination, and their powers all-mighty, and shining brighter than ever before. They would always be… Noble and trusted heroes… even now at the end of the series of… _**DIGIBALL Z…!!**_

_Goo-ooo… GO!  
__  
Digiball Z Turbo, Go!  
__Digiball Z Turbo, Go!  
__Digiball Z Turbo, Goo-ooo…!_

_Oooh-a-ohhh-a-oooh-a-ohhh-a OHH…!_

_Mighty heroes roar!  
__Turbo charged for more!  
__Fly high off the floor!  
__Go…!_

_Digiball Z Turbo, Go!  
__Digiball Z Turbo, Go!  
__Digiball Z Turbo…!_

_SHIFT… IN-TO… TURBO…_

_Target fixed on lock!  
__Evil they can walk!  
__Heroes say you rock!  
__Go…!_

_Digiball Z Turbo, Go!  
__Digiball Z Turbo, Go!  
__Digiball Z Turbo, Goo-ooo…!_

_Oooh-a-ohhh-a-oooh-a-ohhh-a OHH…!_

_Go…!  
__Digiball Z Turbo, Go!  
__Digiball Z Turbo, Go!  
__Digiball Z Turbo…!_

_Shift into high gear!  
__Turbo power's here!  
__Heroes with no fear!  
__Go…!_

_Digiball Z Turbo, Go!  
__Digiball Z Turbo, Go!  
__Digiball Z Turbo…!_

_Oooh-a-ohhh-a-oooh-a-ohhh-a… GO!_

_Digiball Z Turbo, Go!  
__Digiball Z Turbo, Go!  
__Digiball Z Turbo…GOOOOOO!_

"_**DIGIBALL Z TURBO"**_

_**Author's notes**_:

_**Well… I've done it again…**_

_**Like I said, this is the last of the "Z" fics… but not the end of the whole thing all together. It's time to take things to the next level and head for DIGIBALL GT… I already have a fic in the GT's.**_

_**Also… I would've shown Kari and Davis' wedding, but I already have a wedding fic for them, so it works about.**_

_**Well… at this point there's nothing left for be to do but say… I'll see you all next time.**_

_**Bye…!**_


End file.
